A Pact Of Love
by kawaii kaijuu
Summary: A cold Prince and a gentle Princess..brought together under a marriage alliance. Will they find their happily-ever-after? Or will their differences separate them? Full summary inside. SXS,EXT. read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! I am back with my second story. I know I haven't updated 'THE DEVIL'S SEDUCTION' yet but I will soon. This was a little something I cooked up in the meantime. It may seem like an average story but I plan to make it worth you while. So please read and review.

**FULL SUMMARY:** He was the cold Prince of China, who had no time for love. She was the kind Princess of Japan, who loved another. Their worlds intertwined through an agreement by their parents. Will they ever have a happily-ever-after? Or will the threat of the enemy lead them to their own destruction. Will the beautiful cherry blossom teach the little wolf's heart to love? Will he be the one for her?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or its characters. I only own the plot of this story and the characters that I make up.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE PROPOSAL**

"Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime! Where are you? Kinomoto-sama is looking for you!"

The serene atmosphere that hung over the majestic castle of the Kinomoto Kingdom was shattered as the frantic cry of a young maiden slit through the air.

A twenty-one year old fille was seen running frenziedly through the gardens, panting but never stopping. Her long waist-length wavy purplish black hair was let loose and whipped around her as she tore through the rose bushes. The ends of her pale lavender kimono got snagged in the thorns but she dismissed the damage. She was bare-footed and her soft feet padded the lawns. The tenders in the garden waved at her but she paid them no heed as she entered the large greenhouse.

"Oh dear! Where did she run off to now? Kinomoto-sama must have something important to tell her. She's always disappearing like this." Her elegant eyebrows scrunched up in worry. Her beautiful amethyst eyes scanned the glass room and clouded over in despair when they did not find their target.

"Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing over here?"

The aforementioned maiden, Tomoyo, whipped around to meet the warm brown eyes of an equally young lady who was watering the begonias. She wore a pale green apron over her gardening dress. Her pretty little face portrayed confusion.

"Sayuri-chan! I am looking for the Princess. Please, do you know where she is? Kinomoto-sama is looking for her, no doubt to say something important and I 

came to call her, but now I can't find her anywhere. I searched all over the castle and the gardens too but to no avail. What do I do? Do you know what happened to her? Oh god, what if she got kidnapped?! The king will have my head! Oh what do I do!?"

Sayuri smiled and shook her head, her wavy brown hair swinging in rhythm. "Tomoyo-chan, calm down. You are just blabbering nonsense because of your worry. How can she be kidnapped when the castle is so tightly protected? Seriously, your imagination runs wild sometimes. I am sure she's around here somewhere. Have you checked the cherry blossom grove? She usually spends her time there ne?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Of course! How could I have over-looked that place! My head is saved after all. Thank you Sayuri-chan."

Sayuri chuckled as she watched her friend take off, her long kimono sleeves flapping behind her.

Tomoyo ran through the gardens once again into the grove. She knew there was someplace she had missed in her frantic search. As she neared the place where the cherry blossom trees grew, she heard a soft melodious voice singing softly.

In the small clearing at the middle of the grove, sat a young woman with her back against a cherry blossom trunk. The Sakura petals flew around her as she sat in all blissful serenity. The wind picked at her long waist-length reddish-auburn hair, blowing the bangs that fell onto her face hither and thither. Her porcelain face was turned upwards, her eyes closed. The soft pink buds of the small cavern on her face were parted as a mellisonant song issued from them. Her delicate fingers were clasped together on her lap and her legs were tucked beneath her. The cherry blossom printed white kimono that she wore spread like a halo around her. Her whole appearance defined the beauty of a goddess. 'The cherry blossom princess', she was called. Her very face portrayed gentleness and peace. Wherever she went, she left a trail of happiness with her sweet nature. An innocent flower, whose fragrance brought others to a new light.

"Sakura-hime!"

The singing abruptly stopped as the princess turned to look at her beckoner. Her brilliant emerald-jade eyes sparkled as she saw her second cousin/lady-in-waiting running towards her.

"Tomoyo-chan! Were you looking for me?"

Tomoyo stopped to catch her breath. "Hai." She panted. "I've been looking all over for you princess."

Sakura frowned. "Tomoyo, I told you not to call me princess. At least don't do so when we are alone. Onegai."

"Hai. Gomen, I forgot. But Sakura-chan, your father has been looking for you! And I couldn't find you anywhere. I totally forgot about looking here. It was Sayuri-chan who suggested that you might be here. Why do you keep running off like this whenever you get a chance? Do you know how much you worried me? I thought you got kidnapped or something!" Tomoyo scolded lightly.

Sakura laughed melodiously. "Oh Tomoyo-chan, you have the wildest imagination. Gomen, I didn't know you were worried. I like coming here. I feel so bored inside the palace sometimes. Besides, it's so nice out here. I feel so calm and refreshed when I come here."

Tomoyo's eyes softened. "I understand Sakura-chan. But next time, tell me when you run off okay? Now then, let's head back. Kinomoto-sama has something important to tell you and we should not keep him waiting." She helped Sakura to her feet and dusted her kimono.

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo, I can do it on my own. Why do you always do that? You make me seem so small." She pouted.

Tomoyo giggled. "It's because you look so kawai Sakura-chan. Now let's go." Saying so, she dragged the pouting princess back to the castle.

* * *

Kinomoto Fujitaka paced inside the library, his brown eyes far off in deep thought.

The Duke's party was to be held that evening at around five and his son still had not returned from his trip. Fujitaka sighed. It was already two in the afternoon. They had only three more hours left. Sakura would have to be by his side till the young prince returned.

He paused in his gait as he reached the large glass-painted windows and looked out towards the garden. Spring had smiled upon his kingdom and the garden looked like a multicoloured blanket spread wide. Rows and rows of flowers of all sorts—lily of the valley, amaranths, chrysanthemums, larkspurs, roses, peonies, petunias and loads more—stood in full bloom, their bright colours and fragrances attracting bees and butterflies alike. In the middle of the garden stood a majestic circular fountain, shaped like a mermaid on top of a rock with a pitcher in her hand, from which crystalline water poured back into the pool. Four smaller fountains arose around it.

To the left of the fountain, a few feet away from the main garden, an entire acre of Nadeshiko flowers stood in their grandeur, despite the hour of the day. And to the right was another acre dedicated to the cherry blossom grove. Fujitaka smiled as he looked at the flowers, the Nadeshikos and Sakuras being his favourites. His wife had always loved those flowers.

He sighed again as he ran a hand through his slightly grayish auburn hair. He retraced his steps to the mahogany table and settling himself on the comfy armchair, picked up his discarded book, engrossing himself in its pages. Almost immediately he was beckoned from his stupor by a soft voice.

"Kinomoto-sama, she's here."

Fujitaka looked up to see his favourite cousin and his lovely daughter standing at the doorway. He smiled.

"Ah! I see you found her at last Tomoyo. I was thinking we may have had to send a search party outside to assist you." He said, his eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

Tomoyo blushed bright as Sakura giggled. "Gomen nasai oosama. I overlooked the grove. Sorry for keeping you waiting." She bowed.

Fujitaka chuckled pleasantly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Tomoyo-chan. I merely wanted to tell Sakura to get ready for the party soon." He turned towards his daughter. "We will be leaving together early since your brother is running a little late."

Sakura looked worried. "Do you think he's alright Otou-san? I hope he did not have any trouble on his way back."

Fujitaka smiled warmly. "Don't worry Hime. He will be fine. You should get ready now. I heard that Tanaka-kun would be there too."

This time it was Sakura's turn to blush as Tomoyo exclaimed. "Kenichi-kun will be there? Kami-sama! We don't have much time Sakura-chan! We must hurry if we want to impress him!" she dragged a blushing Sakura out of the library. "I'll have her ready in a jiffy Kinomoto-sama." She yelled over her shoulder.

Fujitaka chuckled again before turning to gaze at the portrait that hung on the wall before him. He looked at the beautiful young woman in the picture, gazing lovingly at her grey-black twinkling eyes, porcelain skin and soft pink lips. "Our little princess has grown so much, my dear Nadeshiko." He whispered, before guiding his eyes back to his book.

* * *

"Itai! Tomoyo-chan you poked me!"

"Well if you had stopped squirming when I told you to it wouldn't have happened now, would it?"

The maids in Sakura's bedroom stifled theirs giggles as they heard their young mistress being 'tortured' by her best friend. Tomoyo had already made it clear that no one was to enter the dressing chamber until she called for them. Being Sakura's lady-in-waiting, she took the courtesy of making her dresses and other accessories. Tomoyo was the palace's dress designer and Sakura, her model.

"All done! Gather around everyone! I want your opinion on this one."

Tomoyo came out first, wearing a long purple gown that complimented her eyes.

The gown was off-shoulder and had short transparent sleeves.

A sash of deeper purple adorned her waist and ended on her right hip with a large bow. The front of the gown was plain except for some pink and lilac flowers sewn over her left bosom. The back dipped slightly towards her lower hip. The dress clung slightly to her waist but flowed freely from her hip to her feet, which sported purple Cinderella shoes. White stones were placed over the flowers and scattered randomly on the lower part of her dress.

She wore a simple necklace with amethyst stones and amethyst teardrop earrings.

Her long hair was braided into two and folded up to form a bun at the base of her neck. She put them in place with a small clip with a peach blossom carved in the middle. A little blush, lilac eye shadow and lip gloss accentuated her facial features.

"Oh! Daidouji-san! You look simply marvelous!"

The maids rushed over to her side.

Tomoyo smiled warmly at them. "Thank you. But I am not the star of tonight's show. Everyone, make way for the princess." She opened the door wider to reveal a blushing Sakura in a stunning white gown.

The gown was milky white and made of the finest silk. Spaghetti straps held it to place on her dainty shoulders. Fabric Sakura flowers, with leaves, were sewn onto the base of the straps.

The gown was entirely plain. A wider emerald green sash went over the waist area, but instead of at the hip, it formed a large bow at the back, its remaining ends flowing down.

Sakura's dress too flowed down to her feet, with more cherry blossom designs sewn at the hem. The back was not too deep but enough.

Her hair was put up in a bun on top of her head, small ringlets and her bangs framing her face.

She wore a necklace with a single large emerald pendant. Her earlobes spotted emerald gems. Her feet adorned shoes like Tomoyo's but white. She wore no blush since it was naturally on her, but had on some lip gloss and light green eye shadow with mascara that brought out the green in her eyes.

"Sakura-hime! You look absolutely stunning! Daidouji-san has done a great job on this one." A blonde maid quipped.

"You will make all the men in the ballroom trip over their own feet." A brunette giggled.

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Thank you Manami, Kimiko. But I must thank Tomoyo-chan. She was the one who did all this."

Tomoyo waved her hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it Princess. After all, I'll get my satisfaction when I see Tanaka-san's jaw dropping when he looks at you." She laughed along with the other maids as Sakura's face when tomato red.

The two maidens rushed downstairs to the waiting King.

Fujitaka was wearing a royal navy blue suit with the Kinomoto Kingdom emblem sewn onto the coat pocket. He smiled at his daughter and niece as the butler handed him his coat. Soon they were settled inside their horse-driven carriage and making their way to the Duke's castle.

"I don't understand one thing." Sakura said, drawing attention to her. "Why do we have to go to the ball in gowns? I thought it was a traditional ball. Doesn't that mean we can go in our traditional kimonos?"

"Well, the Duke is from England on visiting and what he meant by 'traditional' was that everyone was to wear gowns and tuxedos. You know that's what people normally wear to formal balls in England. Besides, rulers from all over the world will be attending this annual ball. So when they wear uniform dresses it shows unity, even if it's of a different tradition." Tomoyo explained.

"I see." Sakura said. "But I still prefer kimonos."

Fujitaka observed the exchange with a smile on his face.

Soon they were riding up the driveway of the Duke's castle. The Duke Earnshaw also acted as the British ambassador for Japan so he had a castle in Tokyo. It was for this reason that he held the annual ball in Japan occasionally.

As they got down from the carriage, they were greeted heartily by the Duke and his wife at the entrance.

"King Fujitaka, wonderful to see you again." The Duke boomed as his wife smiled at them. "And Princess Sakura and Lady Tomoyo too. You both look gorgeous. Please let my wife assist you to the lady's section. I will see to the King."

"Go ahead." Fujitaka said. The two girls smiled at him before following the Duchess.

"I am guessing that Prince Touya is running late?" Earnshaw said.

"Yes. A little." Fujitaka replied. "He will arrive in no time though, Yukito is with him."

"That's good. Let's head in then, shall we?"

The ballroom was large and circular. Many couples were already on the dance floor, gently swaying to the soft music floating amidst them.

Fujitaka helped himself to a glass of wine as he looked around. He saw that Sakura and Tomoyo were having a good time, chatting with girls their age.

The Duke was engaged in a conversation with the ambassador of India. He didn't feel like intruding. Besides, he already had a meeting scheduled with someone. An important meeting, which could possibly alter the fate of his country.

* * *

Sakura was having a wonderful time when she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura-hime, may I have this dance?"

She turned around to meet warm blue eyes. A handsome young knight stood in front of her, his hand extended. His thick blonde hair was neatly parted to one side. He wore a black tuxedo with the symbol of a knight sewn onto its pocket. Sakura blushed as he smiled warmly at her, a dimple forming on his left cheek.

"Kenichi-kun! You came."

Kenichi's smile widened. "Of course I did. I wouldn't waste this chance to see you Princess."

Sakura, if possible, blushed even harder.

Tomoyo chuckled and gently gave her a push. "Go ahead Princess. I will be in the lady's section with Keiko-san if you need me." She went of with a brunette, both giggling, leaving the young lovers to themselves.

Sakura extended her hand and Kenichi lead her to the dance floor.

The music was soft and melodious and she couldn't help but get lost in it. Kenichi held her at the waist gently as she rested her head on his chest. She heaved a contented sigh. This was what it felt to be with the one she loved. She knew that Kenichi was the right man for her and that he felt the same way about her. She smiled contently as the song came to a climax. Kenichi lifted her chin to look at her emerald eyes.

"Would you like to come with me to the gardens Sakura-chan? It's a bit crowded in here. Besides, the flowers look lovely in the moonlight"? He asked.

Sakura nodded and the two left the ball room into the gardens.

Kenichi was right. The moonlight brought an enthralling beauty in the jardin.

Sakura smiled in awe as they walked among the sleeping flowers. Even at night the garden looked lovely, perhaps lovelier than it looked during the day.

Kenichi led her to a small podium in the middle of the garden. It was circular, surrounded by four pillars and a roof on top. Flowering creepers were twined around the pillars.

Sakura looked up at the moon; it's gently rays gracing her flawless face. Kenichi brushed her bangs aside and she looked at him.

"You look beautiful Sakura." He whispered.

Sakura blushed as she looked into his eyes. They were swirling with emotions and she was lost in them. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into her touch.

"I am glad you came today Sakura. I've missed seeing you so much." He said. "Kaname-sama always had me lead the army for war and I never had time for you. I feel guilty for not spending time with you."

"It's alright Kenichi-kun. I understand." She whispered back.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I am in no position to be tied down right now. But when the time comes, I will come to you. I want to be with you forever, my love."

Sakura sighed in pure bliss. "I would love that."

He cupped her cheek. "I love you, my cherry blossom."

She closed her eyes and whispered. "I love you too." And his lips came down on her's.

* * *

King Fujitaka was standing next to the dance floor, sipping his wine and looking at the swaying couples, lost in thought. He snapped out of it when he heard a soft yet strong voice call out.

"King Fujitaka."

Fujitaka whirled around to look at his signaler.

A tall woman wearing a blood red gown met his eyes. Her sleek shiny black hair was put up in a bun with a few wisps hanging out. Her countenance had very little make-up on. Her ruby red lips were set up in a polite smile.

She stood with her back straight, proud yet elegant. Her onyx eyes shone as she held out her hand for him. He smiled.

"Queen Yelan Li. How very nice to meet you." He took her extended hand a placed a small kiss on it. "Would you like me to find us a seat?"

Yelan shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I have already booked one near the food table. If you will." She led him to their table and sat down. He followed suit.

They reached their destination and Fujitaka pulled her chair for her. Yelan smiled in thanks and sat down. He followed suit.

Fujitaka took a sip out of his wine and put in down. "To what do I owe this pleasant meeting Li-san?"

Yelan looked at him but didn't say anything.

Finally, she spoke. "Kinomoto-san, you know about the threat that our countries are facing right now, don't you?"

When Fujitaka nodded she continued. "The Hyuuga kingdom and Hayato kingdom have joined forces. We both know how Hyuuga Kaname is when it comes to power. He will stop at nothing to gain it. He has already conquered the northern province of China. Under their joined forces, my army cannot sustain much longer. I know that after China, they will be after Japan. They already have their eyes on Osaka. Although I am the ruler of China, I feel this is my responsibility. Besides, Hokkaido is my province. I cannot let them have that as well."

Fujitaka listened to what she said.

He knew that China was being invaded by Hyuuga's army. Now that he is allied with Hayato Gorou, his army strength has increased.

It would only be a matter of time before he comes after Tokyo. Originated in east Japan, the Hyuuga kingdom had always been at war with the Kinomoto and Li kingdoms.

"So what do you propose? That we join forces as well?" he asked.

Yelan sipped her wine. "That is what I plan. It would keep us well prepared, in case they launch an attack." She looked him in the eye. "And this will also help us overcome our own differences."

Fujitaka pondered over it.

Kinomoto kingdom and Li kingdom have not exactly been the best of friends. After the capture of Hokkaido by the Li Empire, both the countries were at a cold war.

He wanted it to end. He had always wanted to install friendship with them. The Lis were a powerful clan. Having them as enemies was not his cup of tea.

But if they were to join forces now, it would raise suspicions. He couldn't help but think that something was amiss.

"Let's say that I agree to your proposal Li-san. On what basis will we build this relation? We cannot shake hands just like that. I am sure you know. I am also sure that you have something in mind." He said.

Yelan looked at him and spoke, choosing her words carefully. "You are right Kinomoto-san. I do have a pact in mind. And I am sure you will agree with it, for the sake the peace of our countries. Also to avoid suspicions. This is the only way we can get over our generation long cold war. If you agree to it, then all will work well. The only thing we have to do now is to convince our children."

* * *

Fujitaka could not get much sleep the previous night.

He had lain on his bed, pondering over Yelan's proposal. He had agreed to it on the spot and now he was worried about breaking it to his children, especially to Sakura.

He knew that she would understand but he would be lying if he said that she would not be hurt.

Still, it was for the sake of the country. Who knows, maybe everything will work out in the end.

He sat down in the throne room, his hand on his chin. Touya had come to the ball late yesterday with Yukito. They had left early too as they were tired. He was waiting for them, Sakura and Tomoyo to finish breakfast. He wanted to break the news in front of every one so that no one would be left out.

"You look pale Fujitaka-sama. Are you worried about the news?" a soft voice caught his attention.

A tall woman dressed in plum red regal kimono looked at him, her amethyst eyes showing worry.

Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, was Nadeshiko's first cousin. She was also her lady in waiting while Nadeshiko was alive. Now she was the Royal Adviser.

Fujitaka smiled at her. "Yes Sonomi-san. I am a bit worried about the outcome. You know how Sakura feels about Tanaka-kun. This agreement could affect her badly. Still, this is necessary for our country. I am sure she will understand. But..." he trailed off.

"She will understand. I am sure. Maybe she will be sad at first, but she always cares for others. This agreement is inevitable. This is her duty. So she will 

understand. Please don't worry about it Fujitaka-sama." A tall silver haired man addressed him.

Tsukishiro Sasuke, Yukito's father, was the General of the Kinomoto army. He and Fujitaka were childhood friends, just like Touya and Yukito were now.

Fujitaka nodded. "You are right Sasuke-san. I just hope Touya will take the news well too."

"Take what well?" a voice rang into the throne room.

A young man of twenty-nine entered the chamber.

His dark black hair was messy and his chocolate brown eyes portrayed strength and vigilance.

Kinomoto Touya looked like his father, except for his dark hair, which he got from his mother.

Next to him stood a beautiful young woman, her red hair falling down in waves onto her shoulders, her kind blue eyes twinkling. Her hands were placed protectively onto the negligible bulge in her stomach.

Kinomoto Mizuki Kaho, wife of Touya, was three months pregnant with their first child. She was the best daughter-in-law Fujitaka could ever have.

Behind the couple stood a young man of Touya's age, with grayish-black hair and silver blue eyes. Tsukishiro Yukito, captain of the Kinomoto kingdom and Touya's long time best friend. Next to him stood Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Ah good. All of you are here. Well let's get started then, shall we? Please take your seat everyone." Fujitaka said.

After everyone had settled down, Fujitaka took a deep breath and said "I had a meeting with Queen Yelan of the Li kingdom. She made a proposal about us becoming allied with them. She said that it would help us against our enemy forces and also help us overcome our differences. I completely agree with her decision to join forces. It will help us against the Hyuuga kingdom's destructions."

"But why are they willing to help us?" Touya interjected. "I know that Hyuuga is stronger now that he has joined with Hayato but, we can expand our army on our own. Why should we trust the Lis? They took Hokkaido from us. What if this is a trap?"

"I understand your worry Touya." Fujitaka sighed. "The Li kingdom is also facing dangers from Hyuuga. He has already conquered their northern provinces. The Lis are powerful. But under the combined forces of Hyuuga and Hayato, they are weakening. If we both join forces, we can stop the enemies from infiltrating our land. It will also bring an end to our cold war. It has been going on for far too long."

"But won't other countries get suspicious over our sudden unity?" Yukito asked.

"Yes. That was why Yelan came up with this deal. She wishes to make an alliance with us. Of course I agreed. But for this to truly work out, I need your agreement as well Sakura." Fujitaka said.

Sakura was confused. "Why do you need my agreement father?"

"Because this deal concerns you. I know this will hurt you but for the sake of the country it has to be done. I only hope you will understand."

She was worried now. Her father looked really serious and a worried as well. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I will understand father. I am willing to do anything for our country."

Fujitaka sighed. "It is not going to be easy my child. I know how you feel about Kenichi-kun. I do not want you to hurt but there is no other way. This is the only way we can establish a relation with the Li Empire without any suspicions. I can only hope that it will work out in the end."

Every one in the throne looked genuinely worried now. Their king looked oddly pale. What could this deal be? And it concerns their princess as well.

"Please tell us what the deal is father." Kaho said.

Fujitaka looked at Sonomi and Sasuke. Both of them gave him a nod and a confident smile. He took a deep breath and looked at the small gathering.

"This is very abrupt, I know. But this will solve our issues and unite the two kingdoms." Fujitaka looked at his daughter in the eye. "The pact is for you, Sakura, to be married to the Prince of the Li Empire in a month's time."

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N: **The second chapter will be posted soon. Please review.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Yola!! Hey sorry for not updating sooner. Was real busy with exam preparations rubs neck sheepishly. Here is the promised second chapter, late but fresh. I'm not gonna make this note long and take your precious time. So go ahead. Oh! And don't forget to review. Your opinions are the fuel for my fics grins.

Presenting, chapter 2 Drumroll.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE CONDITION**

The sound of shattering glass echoed within the walls of the Throne room.

"She WHAT!?" Touya exclaimed, standing up. The crystalline chalice that he had held now lay shattered on the marble floor.

Fujitaka sighed. He had expected the exact reaction from his son. The rest of the crowd just gaped at him, flabbergasted.

"Please don't shout Touya. I understand why you are upset. But the best way to unify two kingdoms that have been at cold war for years is through a marriage alliance. And I agree with Queen Yelan's suggestion." He said.

"But father," Kaho said. "We can't just marry her off to someone like that. He may be the prince of China but none of us have actually seen him. We don't know what he is like."

Fujitaka looked at his daughter-in-law. "Do you think I would agree to this without looking into this matter? No. In fact, I have known him since he was little. Nadeshiko and I met with his family when we went for Touya's army exam in China. He is not bad as most people think. He is just misunderstood."

"But that is not the point here, is it?" Yukito spoke up. "Fujitaka-sama, forgive my intrusion but, don't you think this decision is a bit hasty? I don't think the princess can accustom to this change by the end of this month."

"I understand Yukito-kun. But a month is all we have. Hyuuga's army has gotten stronger and they plan on hitting Osaka any minute now. We have to be prepared. The sooner we form an alliance the better."

"But what about Kenichi-kun?" Tomoyo spluttered. "We can't rush into this Oosama. You know how Sakura-hime feels about him."

Touya growled. "I don't care what this pact is about. But I refuse to let my sister be handed over blindly to someone. I don't approve of that Tanaka either but at least he passed under my scrutiny. You can't do this to her father. I won't allow you." He clenched his fists. Kaho put a hand over her husband's in an attempt to calm him.

"It's alright everyone." A soft voice diverted their attention.

Sakura sat in her still in her seat, looking at her father. She gave him a small smile. "Otousan, I agree to the deal."

"What? But Sakura-hime…"

"No Tomoyo-chan. I have decided. I am the princess of Kinomoto kingdom. I am entitled to make sacrifices for my country. All this time I have just been a pretty princess. I never gave much to the country unlike my parents, oniichan and the others. Its time I did my duty as well."

She stood up from her seat and went over to her father. Placing her hand over his, she said "I do not know what kind of a person Prince Li is, but I trust your judgement. Please tell the Queen that I agree, but on one condition."

"What is it Princess?" her father asked.

"I want her to know the truth about my feelings towards Kenichi-kun. I can give her son anything he wants, except my heart. I want to tell her that this marriage is purely for the sake of the two kingdoms."

Fujitaka looked at his daughter. He could see how she was hurting inside. Her eyes showed him everything. He marveled at her selfless nature. "Anything my child. The Queen will be meeting with us later tomorrow evening, along with the prince. I am sure they will understand your request."

Sakura smiled grimly and withdrew her hand. "If you don't mind Otousan, I would like to retire to my chamber now. I am feeling a little tired."

"I'll come with you Princess." Tomoyo hastily got up from her seat to assist Sakura on her way out.

As the door to the throne room closed shut Fujitaka closed his eyes, heaving a tired sigh. Touya, who still stood fuming, finally spoke "I don't like any of this, father. She looks devastated. Is this what you really want? I understand that it is for our kingdom but is it really worth her happiness?"

Sasuke spoke up. "Prince Touya, please do not judge your father like that. You are not the only one who feels agitated by this. But in the current situation, this is our only option. Queen Yelan of the Li kingdom is well known for her decisions. Your father, myself and Sonomi-san all agree with her decision. It is for the prosperity of this kingdom. For that purpose, sacrifices must be made."

"Tsukishiro-sensei…"

"Sasuke-san is right." Sonomi intervened. "A marriage alliance is not that bad a thing. I have heard of the young Prince Li. They say that he is cold and never mingles with anyone, but he is good with his judgement and his desire to elevate his kingdom. He is not the type to torture others. Besides, this marriage is part of a pact signed by two kingdoms. Our princess has already decided to go ahead with it. Instead of arguing, we must join together to give her the support she needs."

Touya stood there, listening to what they had to say. He knew it was wrong to blame his father. If he was in the King's shoes, he would have done the exact same thing. But when he thought about his little sister, he couldn't help but get upset. It felt wrong to impose such a big task onto her so abruptly.

He startled when he felt soft fingers wrapping around his own. Turning, he looked into the warm eyes of his wife.

"Come on." She said. "Father needs his rest now. Let's go to our chamber."

Touya looked over to his father, who had his hand on his forehead, eyes closed. He did indeed look tired. Touya sighed and nodded, heading out the door with his wife. Yukito followed them, turning one last time to look at the three weary adults before closing the door.

Once they were alone, Fujitaka opened his eyes to look at his companions.

"I wanted Sakura's wedding to be the happiest day of her life." He said. "I never knew that fate would take such a drastic turn. I just hope she won't hate me for this."

Sonomi placed her hand over his. "She won't Fujitaka. She can never hate you, no matter what you do."

Sasuke nodded. "Besides, we can still make her wedding day grand. We just have to show her that we all are there for her when she needs us. She is a special child Fujitaka. She will easily understand."

Fujitaka looked at his two friends. "Thank you Sonomi, Sasuke. I hope things will turn out for the best."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you will be alright."

"I will Tomoyo-chan, don't worry."

It was late in the evening and the young princess was found in her bedroom, sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chin. She had come down neither for lunch nor tea. She spent almost the entire day in her room alone until Tomoyo came up to check on her.

"Sakura-chan I am worried about you. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I understand why you feel so down but please, do have something to eat." Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura sighed as she looked at her worried friend. "I am just not hungry Tomoyo-chan. I don't feel like eating at all."

"Sakura" Tomoyo said softly. "I know how you feel right now. I know that you are hurting. If Kenichi-kun comes to know of this he will surely go against it. Why don't you tell Kinomoto-sama that you refuse to go along with it? I am sure that he will understand. He would never do anything against your wishes."

"I know Tomoyo." Sakura said. "Demo, I can't do that. Otou-san needs my support right now. Besides, like I said, I want to do something worthwhile for my kingdom. I am the princess after all. A small sacrifice on my part is to be expected some day."

Tomoyo's eyes softened. "Sakura-chan, you truly are remarkable. You care so much for others' welfare."

"It is to be expected Tomoyo. Like I said, I am the princess." Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at her friend. "But I just can't stop feeling sad thinking about it."

The raven-haired girl put her hands around her cousin's shoulder. "It's alright Sakura. Cry all you want. I am here to wipe the tears away."

That night, the two sisters fell asleep in each others' arms, the penetrating rays of the moon illuminating the fresh tear tracks on Sakura's milky white face.

* * *

The morning rays of the rising sun spread over the beautiful stone castle of Hokkaido, the Li coat of arms gleaming.

The four-towered castle stood majestically over its terrain. The blaring rays of the sun made their way through the wide courtyard, the blooming gardens and elegant corridors, finally penetrating through the large windows of the huge library.

A lonely figure sat by a deeply polished rosewood table, with a leather-bound book in his hands.

The sun's rays illuminated his neatly parted navy blue hair, giving it a golden sheen. His skin was fair, nearly porcelain, yet manly looking. His bangs fell beautifully over his mysterious azure eyes, almost obscuring their vision. He adjusted his thin wire-rimmed glasses before turning the page of his book.

He wore a navy blue full sleeved tunic-like shirt over black pants, sans the sash. Golden buttons adorned the front of his shirt, starting in a line from his collar all the way down. Black sandals covered his feet.

The sound of the library door opening caught the young man's attention. He raised his head to see two girls entering.

One of them had brown hair that was tied in pigtails. Her brown eyes were warm and her cheeks were flushed. She wore a light brown yukata with a darker brown sash.

Next to her stood her companion, an equally young lady, but of higher stature.

Her long shiny black hair was put up in odangos, falling straight onto her shoulders. She carried herself elegantly, her head held upright, back straight. Her brilliant ruby red eyes looked straight into the young man's, the fire in them burning. She wore a silky red royal kimono, which seemed to match her demeanor as she marched up to her target.

"Hirigazawa Eriol, I see this is where you have been hiding all day!" She screeched, her beautiful sun-kissed face turning red with suppressed anger.

Eriol stood up as he nervously greeted her. "Ah! Meiling! I was wondering when you would find me."

Meiling snorted. "More like you were hoping I wouldn't find you. You just had to pick the most obvious place to hide huh?"

Eriol rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking much I guess. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

Meiling literally growled. "Don't act all innocent around me Eriol. You know perfectly well what it is. Chiharu already told me about the marriage pact."

Eriol sighed as his gaze went towards the forgotten pig-tailed maiden. "Chiharu-chan, I had hoped you would buy me sometime before letting Meiling at my throat."

Mihara Chiharu giggled and bowed. "Gomen Eriol-san, but as Meiling-san's lady-in-waiting, I had to answer her questions. Besides, she already heard the news before I told her. It's become the talk of the castle."

Eriol cursed under his breath. "The people here don't know how to keep news quite."

"That is not of concern here." Meiling fired. "I want to know one thing Eriol. Are you in favour of this proposal or not?"

Eriol took off his glasses and wiped them clean with his sleeve. Only after putting them back on did he answer her. "Neither Meiling, I am neither against it nor am I in favour of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have not given my opinion on the matter yet. I do agree that the prince is too young to get married now but something tells me that this marriage will bring him good fortune. And I always trust my instincts."

"So that means you do support this idea?"

Eriol sighed. "I told you, I have not come to an official conclusion yet. Maybe after this evening, once we meet the princess, then I will make my judgement."

Meiling slumped into a nearby chair. "And I have not seen 'him' since Aunt Yelan told us the news this morning either. He just left without a word."

"Yamazaki told me that he saw the prince in the training grounds. He looked pretty upset." Chiharu chirped.

"Of course he will be." Meiling said. "Especially someone like him, who wants nothing to do with girls. I wonder how the princess will be. Any ideas Eriol?"

"I heard that the princess is already in love with someone. A Knight from the Hyuuga Kingdom." Chiharu interrupted.

"WHAT?" Meiling sprang to her feet. "Already in love? And with someone from the Hyuuga kingdom? What is Auntie thinking? How can she possibly make Syaoran marry that girl when she already has someone else? And that too on our enemy's side?"

"Calm down Meiling." Eriol said. "Yelan probable did not know of this. Chiharu, are you sure that what you say is true?"

Chiharu looked uncertain. "That is what I heard from the market place. Although now that I think about it, it could have been a meaningless rumor."

"There." Eriol said. "I am sure it is just a rumor. Besides she wouldn't agree to this alliance if she already has someone."

"But what if she agreed to it for the sake of her kingdom?"

"If that is the case then I give her credit. Not many women are willing to sacrifice their love life for their country. She deserves to be a true princess then. Besides, I think Syaoran would like it. If she already has someone then he need not bother himself with her."

"Eriol!" Meiling looked aghast.

Eriol chuckled. "Relax, I was only kidding. We will know everything once we meet her. Now we just have to persuade him to come with us, although I doubt he will come quietly." His eyes glinted mischievously. "I think its time to go see my 'cute little cousin'."

* * *

The training grounds were five in number, each with a different landscape. Four of them were built outside behind the castle while one was situated inside, like an indoor workout area. The biggest of them was found in the eastern part of the castle's backyard. A vast area of land with moderate grass and no trees, this place was mostly used for sword fighting, Kata training and sometimes for outdoor meditation as well.

The wind was fair, grazing across the freshly manicured meadow of green-yellow grass.

In the middle of the grounds stood a tall young man around twenty-two years of age, adorned in nothing but green training pants. He stood barefooted, feet apart, with his hands positioned in front of him, clutching a long silver sword with a wolf-head shaped hilt. The metal gleamed in the sunlight.

The man's eyes were closed in silent concentration. The wind picked at his thick chestnut brown hair, making it erotically messier than it was before. The sunlight brought emphasize onto his high cheekbones, firm jaw and thin lip line. His lips were set in a straight line and his brow was furrowed as he calculated his next move. His torso was covered in a light sheet of sweat and he was breathing quite heavily. The wind continued playing with him, pushing the bangs that fell over his eyes to and fro, as he stood in all blissful silence.

All of a sudden he opened his eyes, revealing rich lustrous amber orbs framed by thick lashes. He leaped into the air and did a few somersaults before slashing at an imaginary enemy. He did a series of complex moves with his sword before jumping back and landing on his toes, sword in one hand and the other flat on the ground, supporting him. His eyes gleamed, staring menacingly into nothingness, as he gracefully stood up and slid his sword back into its scabbard.

"Still in a heated mood, eh Syaoran?" a smooth voice asked from behind him.

"Can it, Hirigazawa." Syaoran retorted, without as much as a glance at his blue-eyed cousin.

Eriol seemed unfazed by his cold tone and kept the smirk on his face intact as he approached the heaving young martial artist. "Ne Syaoran? I heard that you and Aunt Yelan are going to meet your fiancée today. Mind if I tag along?"

A vein popped over Syaoran's forehead as he answered with clenched jaws "First of all, she is NOT my fiancée. This is just some stupid pact that Mother made. I have no part in it. I am trying to evade it, if possible. Second, I have no intention of meeting the princess of any kingdom. And third, you can very well 'tag along' because you and Meiling are the only ones going with Mother. I, most definitely, am NOT going."

"How can you say something like that Syaoran?" a shrill voice said. Meiling had appeared next to Eriol. "Auntie said that today we were all to go meet the Kinomotos. You have to come, considering you're the one who is going to marry their princess."

Syaoran growled as he turned to face his black haired cousin. "Do I look like I care? I told you, I am not going to meet any princess. I don't give a damn about this pact. It was all Mother's idea."

"I heard that the princess is really beautiful." Eriol taunted.

"I said I don't care!"

"But Syao—

"Syaoran-sama, Yelan-sama is looking for you." A soft voice caught their attention. An old man, probably in his late fifties, stood a few feet away from them, clad in royal hakama kimono. His grey hair was neatly combed and his soft blue-grey eyes twinkled behind square glasses. He held out a thick green towel and a large shirt.

Syaoran nodded, taking the accessories from him. "I'll be right there Wei."

Wei bowed and left the grounds. As soon as he left, Meiling rounded on the little wolf. "Listen Syaoran, I know how you feel about this marriage, but it won't hurt to take a look at the princess now will it?" she implored as he wiped himself clean and adorned the shirt. "I mean she can't be that bad." She looked at Eriol for support.

"Meiling's right. You should go with Yelan, Syaoran. " Eriol said as they made their way up the marble steps into the throne room. "Not that she will take no for an answer." He added in an undertone.

Syaoran remained silent, jaws clenched tightly, as the three made their way through the double doors.

The throne room was large, with a single red carpet leading up to the throne. The carpet was adorned with intricate Chinese designs. The walls also sported Chinese paintings, along with portraits of ancient rulers. On either side of the throne chair were found two ancient large vases, still in their grandeur. Two rows of seats were aligned on either side of the throne chair, four of them sporting four grand men of various titles.

On the throne sat Yelan Li in a stunning gold and red kimono, a golden crown perched on top of her head.

The three young cousins walked up to her and bowed. "You called for me Mother?" Syaoran asked.

Yelan smiled down at her son. "Ah Xiao Lang. I wanted to tell you that we will be leaving for the Kinomoto kingdom late this afternoon. Please go and get yourself ready. It's already half past one. We will be leaving at a quarter to four. Meiling and Eriol are also coming with us."

Syaoran clenched his hands into fist. "With all due respect Mother, I am not coming with you."

A collective gasp ran through the room. "What do you mean you are not coming with us?" Yelan demanded, surprised.

"It means what it's supposed to mean. I am not coming with you to meet this princess."

"Syaoran!" Meiling hissed behind him while Eriol shook his head, clearly embarrassed. "Don't get Auntie mad now."

"I am not saying this to get anyone mad Meiling." Syaoran replied. "I am merely stating that I am not willing to go meet anyone."

"Come now cousin." Eriol said. "Don't you want to meet your future-wife?"

"No." Syaoran said. "I told you I am not interested. It's not like it will make much of a difference now. Whether I see her or not she will still become my wife, won't she? If me seeing her will prevent this marriage then I am all willing for it."

"Ooji-sama." Li army general, Ryu Xen spoke up. "Please listen to your mother. Yelan-sama set up this alliance for the sake of our kingdom. Please re-consider your decision. I've heard that the princess is a lovely young lady who—

"I don't give a damn about what kind of person she is!" Syaoran said, his voice rising. "I am not willing to see anyone. I have already agreed to this alliance, although I had no choice in the matter. I am not willing to do anymore. It's bad enough that I have to marry right now when I am apparently not ready for it."

"Xiao Lang that is enough!" Yelan's voice boomed. "I will not tolerate this impudence any longer. You will come with us to Kinomoto castle and you WILL meet the princess. They are awaiting our arrival. You dare not make me disappoint them!"

Syaoran's eyes blazed as he looked up at his mother. "Why?" he asked softly, voice quivering with suppressed rage. "Have I not done enough for you? Why do you like seeing me suffer so much? You always made decisions for me, always. At least once let me lead my life on my own. I don't want to be your puppet anymore." His hands trembled, veins popping out. "I am not coming with you anywhere." He shouted.

"Syaoran." Meiling whispered, holding onto his trembling hand.

Yelan looked long and hard at her son's stubborn face before letting out a sigh. _Just like his father _she thought.

"Syaoran." She said finally, eyes softening. "I know how you feel about all this. But you very well know I would never do something to hurt you intentionally. This alliance is the best way to bring our two kingdoms together. It will also help us in overpowering the Hyuuga kingdom. I know, as future ruler of the Li kingdom, you would want to think about the welfare of our country. If the Hyuugas wage war upon us now there is no way that we will be able to win."

Syaoran lowered his gaze onto the floor. "I am not against this pact of yours Okaa-sama. If it is for the benefit of our kingdom then I will happily go along with it." he raised his head to look up at him mother. "But that does not mean that I will do as you wish. I do not want to get involved with any girl and that includes my future wife. I may be her husband, but I will remain so only by law. There will be no room for romantic feelings in this alliance. This marriage is for political reasons only."

He stood there in the throne room for a while, letting his words echo among the walls. Then, without much ado, he turned on his heel and walked towards the double doors.

"Xiao Lang" his mother called out. "Please my son, think of what you are saying."

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. Glancing at her over his shoulder he said "I have already made my decision mother. You go ahead with Meiling and Eriol. I am not coming." Saying so, he exited the throne room, leaving everyone in there in stunned silence.

Yelan sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. "That boy is becoming so stubborn. He'll turn out just like his father, I'm sure of it."

Ryu Xen spoke up "What do we do now Yelan-sama? Ooji-sama has decided not to come with us."

"I guess we'll have to do, ne Aunt Yelan?" Eriol asked.

Yelan sighed again. "I guess there is no choice. Ryu Xen, Huan Tai" she addressed the Head Ninja beside Ryu Xen "there is a change of plans. Both of you, I, Eriol and Mei Ling are going. Jia Lin?" she turned to her personal maid "help Wei prepare the carriage."

"Yelan-sama" Wang Zu, one of the counselors said. "Would it be alright to go there without the prince?"

"There is nothing else that can be done." Yelan said. "Let's hope that they will understand."

"Well, Syaoran has put forth his condition on the alliance." Eriol said looking up at the ceiling, arms folded across his chest. "I wonder what demands Princess Sakura will have."

* * *

"Irasshaimase! Doozo ohairi kudasai!"

The entrance to the Kinomoto castle was opened to let in the Li party. On the threshold stood Kinomoto Fujitaka, his arms wide open in welcome. On either side of him stood Sasuke, Sonomi, Touya and Yukito.

"Queen Yelan! Welcome to my humble castle!" he said, smiling brightly.

"King Fujitaka, it gives me great pleasure to be here." Yelan answered, returning the smile.

Fujitaka led the party of five into the Grand Hall, a room smaller than the throne room where important meetings were held. Comfy red armchairs surrounded a circular coffee table. Servants stood in the corners, awaiting their orders.

"So Yelan-san, I am guessing that everything went well at your end?" Fujitaka asked as the servants poured them drinks.

Yelan gave an apologetic smile. "Almost Fujitaka-san. Xiao Lang has agreed to the alliance, although he is not happy about it. He refused to come with us today. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience this has caused. I know that you have wanted to see him."

"Nani?" Touya aksed, bewildered. "You mean this in not Prince Li?" he questioned, pointing at Eriol.

Eriol chuckled as he pushed back his glasses. "I am afraid not, Touya-sama. I am the unfortunate cousin as well as advisor of Prince Syaoran. My name is Hirigazawa Eriol." He stood up and gave a short bow.

"Ah that's right! We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Li Meiling. I am Syaoran's cousin as well. Doozo yoroshiku." Meiling said, mimicking Eriol.

"Your Japanese is very good." Yukito said as he stood up. "I am Tsukishiro Yukito, Touya's friend and advisor. This is my father Tsukishiro Sasuke, Kinomoto army general and this is Daidouji Sonomi, the Royal Adviser."

"It is very nice to meet you all. This is Ryu Xen, Li army general and Huan Tai, Head Ninja and Xiao Lang's trainer." Yelan said pointing to the now standing men beside her.

"Well now that we know everyone's names, please resume your seats." Fujitaka said. "I think its time to call the princess." He motioned to one of the servants who bowed and left the room. Minutes later, Tomoyo entered the room.

"You called Oosama?" she asked. Eriol, who was still standing walked up to her and took one of her hands in his.

"The rumors are true then. That the princess really does look like an angel." He said, bringing her hand to his lips. "My name is Hirigazawa Eriol. But you can call me Eriol. It's a pleasure to finally meet you princess." He smiled.

Tomoyo blushed under his attention. "Oh no Eriol-san you've got it all wrong. I am not the princess; I am her lady-in-waiting, Daidouji Tomoyo."

Eriol's eyes turned to dots. "Daidouji…Tomoyo?" he turned to look at Sonomi.

Fujitaka chuckled. "That's right. Tomoyo is Sonomi's daughter. Sonomi is my wife's first cousin, which makes Tomoyo and Sakura second cousins. All those who have not seen Sakura yet often mistake Tomoyo to be the princess. I can't blame them though." He smiled at Tomoyo who, if possible, blushed even harder.

Meiling meanwhile was reprimanding her cousin. "Serves your right for flirting with every girl you see. Daidouji-san, I apologize for my cousin's perverted behavior." She turned to Tomoyo and bowed.

"Its alright Li-san. And you can call me Tomoyo."

Meiling's eyes twinkled. "Hai Tomoyo-san. And you can call Meiling."

Fujitaka smiled. "Well things seem to be going well for now. Tomoyo dear, could you please go fetch Sakura?"

Tomoyo bowed. "Right away, oosama."

Eriol continued watching her as she left the room. "She really is very angelic you know." He said.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah we all know how you feel about women. I swear I am going to go nuts one day with these two cousins of mine; one who is an uncontrollable flirt and one who doesn't give a damn for women, except perhaps me."

Touya nudge Yukito in the ribs. "Are you sure this will work out? Prince Li's cousins look like a couple of nuts. Especially that four-eyed freak." He whispered scowling. Yukito chuckled at his best friend's distaste.

Just then the door opened and in walked Tomoyo and Kaho.

Behind them came Sakura, dressed in a cream kimono, with golden flowers sewn onto it. Her long hair was put into a loose braid and draped over her left shoulder. On top of her head stood a small diamond tiara. Her hands were kept together in front of her. Her emerald eyes were cast downwards and her cheeks sported a light blush.

Fujitaka stood up to greet the three. "This is my daughter-in-law, Touya's wife, Mizuki Kaho." He said, gesturing to Kaho who gave a small bow.

"And this is my daughter and the princess of Kinomoto kingdom, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hajimemashite." Sakura said, giving a small bow.

Yelan rose up from her seat and went up to her. Taking hold of her chin lightly, she lifted Sakura's head to gaze into her jade-green orbs.

"Sakura." She whispered, testing her name out. "You are as beautiful as I have heard you to be. Just like Nadeshiko."

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "You knew my mother?" she asked.

Yelan's eyes became misty with nostalgia. "Yes. When we were quite young. We went out separate ways after marriage. She was such a gentle and kind person. And very beautiful too. Its sad to know that both she and my husband are not here to witness this." She smiled at Sakura. "You look just like her. She will be proud to see you all grown up."

Sakura blushed and gave a small smile. Eriol came up and took her hand. "That's right. A real cherry blossom princess." He gave a small kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you princess."

Sakura's blush deepened as she gave a small bow in return. "Hajimemashite Prince Li." She was startled when she heard a light chuckle.

"I am not the prince." Eriol smiled. "I am his cousin, Hirigazawa Eriol, although many seem to mistake me for the prince tonight. You may call me Eriol." He kept her hand in his for so long that Touya came up to him and cleared his throat, wherein he dropped it hastily and gave a sheepish smile.

Meiling shook her head as she came up and introduced herself. "And I am Li Meiling, but you can call me Meiling. I am the prince's cousin too."

Sakura smiled when Kaho spoke up. "Why don't we all sit down? It seems too formal to be standing like this."

Once everyone had taken up their seat Yelan said. "I apologize on behalf of my son's absence Sakura. He got caught up in…something." She smiled apologetically. Eriol snorted and in turn received a glare from Meiling.

Sakura smiled. "It's alright Oojo-sama."

Yelan looked at her intently. "My dear, I know how you feel about this alliance. Xiao Lang has already told me his conditions. I would like to know if there is anything you would like me to come to terms with. It's the least what your father and I can do for bringing this up so suddenly."

Sakura bowed her head. "I do not have any conditions Oojo-sama" she said softly "But I wish to tell you something."

"What is it my child?"

Sakura looked up straight into her eye and said "There is a person whom I am in love with. He is a knight from the Hyuuga army, Tanaka Kenichi. Although he is on the enemy side, my family knows him very well and we have been together for three years. He is a great supporter of our kingdom and my one true love. So I just want to tell you this."

She took a deep breath and continued. "My feelings for Kenichi-kun will not change, even though I will be married to Prince Li. I will be a good wife to him. I will do as he says and look out for him. But I cannot develop any romantic feelings for him. My heart belongs to Kenichi-kun. This marriage is for political reasons only." She concluded, unknowingly echoing Syaoran's words.

There was a small silence after Sakura had finished her small speech. Yelan and her two men stared at the princess while Meiling was gaping like a fish out of water.

It was Eriol who broke the hush, giving out a low whistle. "Well, looks like Chiharu was right, eh Meiling?" he nudged her cousin, snapping her out of her stupor.

Fujitaka turned his attention towards Yelan. "You said that Prince Li had put forth some conditions. What are they?"

Eriol answered for her. "They are the same as Princess Sakura's Oosama. Except that Syaoran is not in love with anyone. I doubt he will ever fall in love. He wants nothing to with girls you see. He too said that the marriage is political, nothing else."

"You make him sound like he is some grouch." Touya narrowed his eyes at Eriol.

Eriol merely chuckled. "That is what he will seem to everyone at first. He doesn't like showing his soft side. I wonder if he really has one sometimes."

Fujitaka cleared his throat. "Well Yelan-sama, now that we have heard what our children have to say, I think we can fix upon a date for the wedding."

Yelan nodded. "Yes, how about the 27th of this month? Today is the third, a Monday. The twenty-seventh falls on Thursday. We will have roughly around three weeks. The sooner we finish this the better."

"The 27th sounds grand." Fujitaka smiled.

Yelan rose to her feet. "Well I guess we better head back now, before it gets too late."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Kaho asked.

Yelan smiled. "Some other time dear. We will have plenty of time to do it later. I really must get going now."

As everyone headed towards the castle entrance, Eriol went up to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-san, it was a real pleasure meeting you. I wish we could get acquainted again someday." He was about to kiss her hand when Meiling popped up and dragged him by the ear. "Eriol, quit your flirting! We are leaving. See you later Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san." She waved at the two smiling maidens.

"So" Meiling said, turning to her blue-eyed cousin. "What do you think? I like the princess. And Tomoyo-san as well. The Kinomotos are very pleasant." She smiled.

A mischievous grin spread across Eriol's fine features. "Oh yes, I approve of them. I am sure this marriage will take quite a turn in Syaoran's life." He chuckled wickedly, ignoring Meiling's wary look, as the carriage rode of to the Li castle.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for the second chapter. I am sorry for not including the wedding in this one. I just wanted to build up the suspense grins wickedly. Besides, Sakura still has to break this news to Kenichi. So this is it for now.

I have included some more japanese words in the chappie. For those who didn't understand, here is the glossary:

**'Irasshaimase. Doozo ohairi kudasai.'** - roughly means 'Welcome. Please come in.'

**'Hajimemashite'**- means 'Nice to meet you'.

**'Doozo yoroshiku'**- also means 'Nice to meet you.' It is a useful phrase said when you are meeting someone for the first time.

**'Oosama'**,**'Oojo-sama'**-means 'King' and 'Queen' respectively.

**'Ooji-sama'** -means prince.

I looked up meaning of these words from the online dicionaries. If there is any mistake please let me know.

I know that Syaoran has only a small role in this chapter but he will appear more from now on. Also those who want Eriol/Tomoyo pairing and Meiling/OC pairing please let me know. And don't ask me to make a Meiling/Kenichi pairing 'cause that ain't gonna happen! wags finger threateningly.

Well, that's it for now. The third chapter will be posted sometime next week. Sorry, but I've got exams right now. So Ta-ta till then. Don't forget the little review button down there. Its not there for decoration you know.

One more thing before I forget. I know this is a Romance/Drama fic but I would like to add some humor to it as well. It seems dry without it. I have attempted a little humor with Eriol but I don't know how it turned out. So if anyone has any suggestion for humor contents please let me know. Also I will be more than happy to answer you queries regarding this fic. If you have any questions just mail me. My id is in my profile.

That's all. Sayonara till the next chappie.

Kaijuu signing off.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I know its been a while since I last updated. I never keep my promises do I?--sweatdrops--. Sorry for the long wait. But I've made this chapter quite long. And I've also included more about Kenichi here. So I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers for giving me their support. I am not writing individual thanks since I don't want to take up too much space here. I also don't want to keep you guys waiting. So THANK YOU once again. Reviewers rock!!--grins widely holding thumbs up.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I have to put this up in every chapter??--scratches head--. Nyways, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I only own the plot of this story and the other characters that I include.

The long awaited third chapter. Drumroll please.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE PREPARATIONS:**

Tanaka Kenichi smiled as he saw the looming tower of the Kinomoto castle come into view. The wind rustled his wavy blonde hair as he rode up the familiar path to the castle entrance. He patted the chestnut horse's head, on which he was seated as the palace guards opened the huge iron gates for him. His subordinate Neji rode alongside him as they both guided their horses up to the palace doors. As they dismounted their steeds, a stable boy came and led the animals away while the two young men walked up the steps to the two waiting maids.

"Tanaka-sempai." Neji said as the two maids took their coats. "Did King Fujitaka tell you why he wanted to see you on such short notice?"

"Iie, he didn't." Kenichi said. "I suppose it must be to discuss something political. He usually calls me for that. It's mostly Sakura who calls me here."

"Sou ka." Neji said. The maids led the young warriors to the Grand Hall.

"I shall inform the King of your arrival." One of them spoke. "Please make yourselves comfortable." They bowed and went out the door.

"Hmm." Neji said as he flopped down on one of the large armchairs. "This palace is real neat. Tanaka-sempai, if you and the princess get married, can I come and live with you guys here?" he picked a grape from the fruit bowl and popped it into his mouth.

"Neji." Kenichi warned. "Behave properly around the King, got it? If you do anything stupid…"

Neji waved his hand dismissively. "Hai hai. Don't get so worked up sempai." He said as he bit on another grape.

The door opened and Fujitaka entered the hall, followed by Touya, Yukito and Sasuke. Kenichi and Neji jumped to their feet, Neji having hastily swallowed his grape, and bowed.

"Your Majesty, you wished to see me?" Kenichi asked

Fujitaka smiled at the young knight. "Yes I did Tanaka-kun. There is something that I must tell you. But before that, how were you able to come out of the castle? Did Hyuuga-san not notice you leaving?"

"No sire. I told my subordinates to take over while I left with Neji. I told them to tell Hyuuga-sama, if he asks, that I had gone into town for some supplies. I do that all the time so it's not a problem."

Fujitaka smiled. "That's a relief. Please sit down Tanaka-kun, there is something important that I must tell you."

Once everyone was seated Fujitaka continued. "Tanaka Kenichi, I know how you feel about my daughter Sakura. And I know that she feels the same way. Both of you love each other. So as her father, I am entitled to tell you this. I only hope that you will understand the need for this situation and co-operate with it."

Kenichi was confused by the King's serious tone. Nevertheless, he said "Please feel free to say what you have to Kinomoto-sama. I will do my best to understand."

Fujitaka sighed. "Tanaka-kun, you know that King Hyuuga has joined forces with Hayata Gorou and is planning on taking over my kingdom, don't you?" When Kenichi nodded in the affirmative he continued. "Well, he is also targeting the Li kingdom. He has already gained control over their northern provinces. Therefore Queen Li and I came to a decision to unite our two kingdoms."

Kenichi nodded but didn't say anything. He had an inkling where this conversation was leading to. It was Neji who spoke "But what does that have to do with sempai and the princess, Oosama?"

Fujitaka looked Kenichi in the eye. "We have decided to unify our two kingdoms through Sakura's marriage with Prince Li."

"What!"

Neji sprang to his feet while Kenichi just sat there, staring at the King disbelievingly.

"Kinomoto-sama, pardon me, but you can't do that! Sempai and the princess love each other! You can't separate them like this!"

"Neji-kun, calm down." Sasuke said. "We all know about their feelings. But this proposal is important to bring the two kingdoms together. Our armies are too weak against Hyuuga's strong forces right now. If we unite with the Lis then we will be well prepared."

"Yes I understand but…"

"Neji sit down! That's enough!" Kenichi said, finally regaining his voice. Neji sat down reluctantly. "I apologize for his outburst Kinomoto-sama. But regarding this deal isn't there anything you can do about it? I love Sakura with all my heart and I…it hurts me to let her go."

Fujitaka smiled sadly. "I understand Tanaka-kun. But you know how Hyuuga is. He won't stop at anything to get what he wants. I am sorry this is affecting you so much but it needs to be done."

"Maybe if I talked to Hyuuga-sama about it…"

"It's futile Tanaka-kun. Once decided, Hyuuga won't back down. And Sakura has already agreed to this, albeit reluctantly. You may go see her now if you wish. She is in her chamber."

When Kenichi remained silent Fujitaka said "Kenichi, the reason why I am telling you this is because I've known you for three years through my daughter. I know that you are nothing like Hyuuga and that you have a soft heart. I would like nothing more than to have my daughter be with you. But my kingdom needs this alliance. So does Queen Li. And it's not possible for two kingdoms to unite just like that. We need a solid reason. Maybe if Touya was not already married, he would have agreed to undergo this decision. But he has his own family now. Sakura feels bad about this as well. But she is doing this for the country. This marriage is political. We really need this. I probably shouldn't tell you this considering you are on Hyuuga's army but, to me you are not a knight of the enemy kingdom. You are like my own son. I am sorry that I am hurting you like this but I hope you understand. I would never hurt either of you intentionally."

Kenichi's blue eyes lost their shine as he got up. "Iie Kinomoto-sama, please don't apologize. I am thankful that you told me. It shows how much you value my feelings and I really am thankful. I understand the threat that you are under because of Hyuuga-sama and I fell helpless not being able to do anything against it. I've known you all for three years now and Sakura is the love of my life. I hate to see something like this happen to her kingdom. If this is the only way that you can protect your country then I shall not come in-between. But my love for Sakura will always stay, no matter whom she marries. That is more than enough for me."

Fujitaka stood up and walked over to him. Taking hold of his shoulders, he made him face him. "Kenichi, you truly are a man of honour. I am happy that my daughter found a worthy person to love. You may go see Sakura now."

Kenichi gave a weak smile in return before exiting the room with Neji. Once outside Neji said "Sempai, are you really ok with all this? I know how you feel and I don't want to just stand here watching you get hurt."

"It's alright Neji." Kenichi said. "The Kinomotos have always been kind to me, even though I come from Hyuuga-sama's side. It's my turn to repay them for all that they've done."

Neji's shoulders slumped. "I guess you're right. You may want some private time with Sakura-hime. I'll wait outside with the horses." Saying so, he left leaving the knight to go the princess's room alone.

Kenichi knocked on Sakura's door. Upon hearing a soft "Come in." he opened it and looked into the eyes of his beloved.

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she saw her love standing at her doorway. "Kenichi-kun!" she ran towards him and hugged him tight, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Kenichi-kun, father must have told you about the pact right? I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She cried.

Kenichi stroked her silky long hair. "Don't be Sakura. I understand that this has to be done. I wish I could change Hyuuga-sama's mind but I can't. I agree with the pact. If it's for the sake of your protection then I don't mind at all." He said softly.

Sakura lifted her head to look at him, tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks. "Kenichi, I will always love you. No matter who I'm married to, my heart belongs to you. This marriage is only for the sake of my kingdom. I will always and forever love you."

Kenichi smiled as he wiped her tears. "And I will always love you, no matter where you are. You will always be my cherry blossom princess." He cupped her chin and kissed her passionately. After they broke apart he asked. "So, when is the wedding?"

"In three weeks time." Sakura hic-cupped. She wiped her remaining tears and looked at him. "You will still come and see me, won't you? Even after my wedding?"

"Of course I will." He said, smiling. "I don't care what the prince thinks. I will sneak around his backyard if I have to."

Sakura gave a weak giggle. She looked deep into his warm blue eyes, the eyes that she had fallen in love with. She observed each contour of his face, his long straight nose, high cheekbones and firm jaw. She thought herself to be the luckiest woman in the world to have this handsome man love her. And she loved him in return. She doubted that Prince Li would be as handsome as him. He may be, but he would never come up to Kenichi's standards. She gave a small smile.

Kenichi took her hand in his. "I have to go now. Hyuuga-sama may look for me and my sub-ordinates may not be able to hold him off any longer." He brought her hand to his lips. "I will come see you before the wedding." Giving her one last kiss on her lips, he exited her room. Sakura watched him go before closing the door and sliding down onto the floor, crying silently.

Kenichi reached outside and saw Neji waiting for him with the horses. Mounting his steed, both the knights rode out the gates.

As he glanced up at the castle, Kenichi couldn't help but let a tear slide down his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hokkaido, preparations for the prince's wedding were taking place. The streets were bustling with activities as everyone, townsfolk and royals alike, got ready for their beloved Prince's matrimony. People from Tokyo, from the Kinomoto princess's side, also gathered at Hokkaido to assist in the preparations.

Since Hokkaido was nearer to Tokyo, Fujitaka and Yelan both decided to hold the wedding in the Li castle. Sonomi and Tomoyo had arrived at the castle earlier that day to help with the decorating. Despite being pregnant, Kaho insisted on helping out by doing small jobs here and there.

Meiling and Tomoyo were responsible for the dresses for the bride, groom and the others. Kaho was in-charge of the flowers. Sonomi and Yelan took care of the decorations while it was Eriol's job to help Syaoran with what he needed, although he seemed to be doing the exact opposite.

"Wait up my cute little cousin. What are you in such a hurry for?" a teasing voice asked.

"Probably because I'm being chased by a mad four-eyed freak! And don't call me that!" an angry voice growled.

A furious Syaoran was seen walking down the hallway followed by a maniacally grinning Eriol.

"Aw come on Syaoran, cheer up. We are doing all this for your wedding you know? And Auntie Yelan wanted me to be with you, you know, to give you some company." Eriol said jogging to catch up with his irritated cousin.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and fisted his hands to stop himself from lunging at Eriol's throat. _'What is Mother thinking, leaving me in the company of this devil? Does she want me to go mad before my wedding?'_ he thought to himself. Out loud he said "If you really want to help me then leave me alone. All this rush is driving me mad. I don't see what the fuss is all about. It's just a damn wedding! There never was such a fuss for any of my sisters' wedding!"

"Ah but this is YOUR wedding little cousin. The great Prince of China's wedding." Eriol chuckled seeing Syaoran's face go red from his little nickname. "And the lovely maidens from Kinomoto kingdom have also come to help out. We should go and meet them. Meiling told me that the lovely Tomoyo has come as well." He said, a dreamy look entering his eyes.

Syaoran snorted. "Then I guess we should stay here. You don't want to scare her off now, do you?"

Eriol merely chuckled. "Au contraire little cousin, I think that it is you who might scare her off. She has already seen me. Hmm, I wonder if I can get her to go out with me." He mused.

"Don't even think about it Eriol. I don't want her to go mad as well."

"Oh! Already being protective of your fiancée's relatives I see."

"Stuff it Hirigazawa!"

The two men entered the ballroom where Sonomi and Yelan were instructing the workers while Kaho was sorting out the flowers.

Yelan looked up from her work and smiled. "Ah Syaoran, Eriol! You're here. Good. Let me introduce you." She motioned for Sonomi and Kaho to come near. "Son, this is Daidouji Sonomi, Princess Sakura's Aunt and the Royal Advisor of the Kinomoto kingdom and Kinomoto Mizuki Kaho, wife of Prince Touya, Sakura-hime's brother. Ladies, this is my son, the Prince of Li kingdom, Li Xiao Lang." she said.

Syaoran bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you ladies. Please make yourself comfortable in my home."

"Li Xiao Lang?" Sonomi asked, confused.

"My name in Chinese. My real name. Syaoran is what they call me in Japanese." Syaoran replied.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you too Prince Syaoran." She smiled and bowed.

Kaho looked at the young man in front of her. She guessed that he would be pretty good considering that his mother was one of the most beautiful women she had seen, but she never thought that he would be so handsome. He was quite tall, maybe half an inch shorter than Touya and well built with no extra bulges. His skin was tanned, unlike Eriol's and his hair was boyishly messy but attractive. It was his eyes that intrigued her the most. Deep pools of molten chocolate that caught her attention the moment she looked at him. She smiled and gave a short bow.

"Hajimemashite Prince Syaoran." She said.

Syaoran turned towards her. "Mizuki-san, Eriol told me about your condition. You really shouldn't be doing all this." He said.

Kaho waved her hand. "It's alright Prince Syaoran. I want to help out as much as I can. This is my only sister-in-law's wedding after all. And please, call me Kaho." She smiled warmly. Syaoran gave a small polite smile in return.

"Wow Syaoran, I never knew you could be so amiable to others!" Eriol said with genuine awe in his voice.

The small smile that was on Syaoran's face was immediately replaced by a scowl as he glared at his smiling cousin. The three ladies looked on in amusement, trying to hide their grins. Chuckling, Eriol turned to Sonomi. "Daidouji-san, I haven't seen your daughter anywhere. Do you know where she is?" he asked.

Sonomi smiled at him. "She's helping Meiling-san with the dresses. She insisted on making Sakura's dress."

"They are both in Meiling's chamber." Yelan interjected. "Why don't you take Syaoran there Eriol? You can introduce him to Tomoyo."

"I was thinking the same thing Aunt Yelan. See you ladies later." Saying so, he dragged off an irritated Syaoran out of the ballroom.

"You have a fine son Queen Yelan." Sonomi said, watching the two leave through the door.

"Yes. He is very polite and straight-forward, even if he doesn't talk much. I'm guessing that he has a lot of girls behind his back?" Kaho asked.

Yelan chuckled. "You are right Kaho-san. Girls all over the world swoon over him. Wherever he goes, there will be at least ten or twenty of them surrounding him. And that is one thing that he despises. He does not like being in the spotlight. He prefers to do his work silently, in a peaceful atmosphere. Just like his father. Renshu Li, my late husband was like that. Always silent and mysterious. Syaoran was always by his side. He always aspired to become like his father. When he died, Syaoran was only five. It was the toughest time of our lives, especially his. His father was one of the best kings in China and he vowed to make him proud. Nothing else interests him, other than being a just and able ruler. If Eriol and Meiling were not with him now, he probably won't have learnt to speak to anyone. Those two changed him for the better, even though they drive him mad sometimes." Yelan giggled, her onyx eyes glazed over in remembering her beloved husband.

"The prince must really be working hard to please his father. Does he not have any siblings?" Sonomi asked.

"Oh yes, unfortunately for him, he has four elder sisters. All of them are married, a fact that I'm sure he's happy about. Even though they are older, they still act like little girls. They will be coming here this evening, along with their family. You will see what I mean then." Yelan said, her eyes sparkling.

Kaho giggled. "Poor Prince Syaoran, all peace and quite disturbed by nine women and one half mad cousin."

* * *

"Eriol, I swear that if you don't let go of me now, you won't live to see my wedding!" Syaoran growled.

"Swear all you want Syaoran but I'm not letting go. You'll only run off again." Eriol grinned at him over his shoulder.

Syaoran, who was currently being dragged by the sleeve by a very hyper Eriol, let out a frustrated sigh. They reached Meiling's door and knocked. "Come in, its open." came the answer and they entered, or rather Eriol pulled a reluctant Syaoran inside.

Meiling's room was large, like all other chambers in the castle, and painted plum red. A red bed stood near the large window, complete with red satin sheet and feather pillows. There was a separate dressing room and attached bathroom to the left. Her room too had Chinese paintings hung up on the walls. There were half-a-dozen stuffed animals stacked beside one wall while a small bookshelf was propped up against another. A couple of cushioned armchairs, a huge vanity mirror and lamps could be found along with other accessories.

Meiling and Tomoyo were both on the red carpeted floor, surrounded by dress materials. Meiling was flat on her stomach bent over a dress magazine while Tomoyo was sorting out the materials according to their colours.

When the two men entered, Meiling jerked up and jumped to her feet. "It's you guys. Good good. I was wondering when I could introduce you to Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran."

Grabbing Syaoran's hand she pulled him into view. "Syaoran, this is Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura-hime's cousin and lady-in-waiting. Tomoyo-chan, this is my cousin and the Prince of China, Li Xiao Lang or Syaoran." She introduced.

Syaoran looked at the black haired beauty in front of him and bowed, almost mechanically. "A pleasure to meet you Daidouji-san." He said.

Tomoyo stared at the prince in front of her. _'This is Prince Li?!' _she thought, surprised. _'Kami, he is so handsome! And his eyes! Way better looking than Kenichi-kun!' _she quickly bowed and said "The pleasure is mine Ooji-sama. And please, call me Tomoyo." _'I can't wait to see how Sakura will react when she sees him.' _She mused.

"Tomoyo-san, how lovely to see you again!" came a voice from behind as Eriol emerged.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Eriol-san, it's a pleasure to meet you too." She said.

Eriol brought her hand to his lips. "You look as lovely as ever, dear Tomoyo. If possible, even lovelier." He said, smiling.

Tomoyo blushed as she slowly retracted her hand. Beside her, Meiling shook her head. "Is it customary for you to flirt with a woman every time you see her Eriol?" she asked, hand on hip.

"Of course not." Eriol replied. "I don't flirt with you, do I?"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "I am thrilled to have been left out." she asked. "So what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"I was thinking of going ahead with my training but four-eyes here is not letting me go anywhere." Syaoran said, glaring daggers at Eriol.

"Oh please Syaoran, you honestly think I would believe that?" Meiling said. "It's almost mid-noon now. You're just saying that to get away from us all. Come on cousin, spend some time with us. You really need to sharpen your social skills." She smirked as Syaoran directed his glare towards her.

"Well said Meiling, I second that." Eriol clapped his hands in mock applause. Syaoran, too tired to switch his glare between his two annoying cousins, opted to glare out the window. Tomoyo watched the exchange in amusement, a grin on her face.

Eriol's voice caught her attention. "Tomoyo-san agrees with me, don't you? Bet you made a bad first impression on her." He said wagging his finger chidingly under Syaoran's nose.

"It's better than appearing as a flirt I'm sure." Syaoran retorted, pushing his finger away.

Tomoyo giggled. "You really don't like being the center of attention, do you Ooji-sama?"

"That's right." Meiling said, flopping down on the bed. Eriol sat down on one of the chairs dragging Syaoran along, making him sit in an adjacent one.

"Syaoran absolutely hates being in the limelight. Except when he is in his martial artist competitions, right Syao?" she said. Syaoran merely grunted.

Tomoyo sighed as she took her seat on the bed. "Sakura's like that as well. She doesn't like it when other people talk about her in front of her. She almost always hides behind my back when we go for some parties."

"Oh yes, tell us more about the princess! I'm dying to know everything!" Meiling said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes." Eriol said, adjusting his glasses and wearing a mischievous smile. "Do tell us Tomoyo-san. I'm sure Syaoran is dying to know as well."

Syaoran frowned. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not interested." He tried to get up but Eriol had a death grip on his arms.

"Now Syaoran, you shouldn't act like that in front of our guest. Besides, don't you want to know about your future wife?" Meiling scolded.

"No I don't. Now let me go." Syaoran growled but Eriol merely tightened his grip.

"You go ahead Tomoyo-san. Ignore this fellow here." he said, over Syaoran's grunts.

Tomoyo nodded. "Well, to start off with, Sakura is a very cheerful girl. She is kind to everyone and easily makes friends. She always looks out for others' benefit. Before her mother died, she used to be with her all the time. She was three when her mother passed away. She used to feel very sad and lonely. She would only talk to me. Then when she was ten she started changing, she started making friends to overcome her loneliness. She loves to go to the marketplace and play with the children. She soon became quite a popular figure among them."

"She loves to sing, it's her favourite pastime. She's always found in the cherry blossom grove in our palace garden, singing away. And she loves to cook too, although she's not very good at it. She would always beg the palace chefs to let her cook until Touya stopped her because the food was becoming increasingly inedible." She laughed at the memory of a disheveled Touya clutching at his stomach and staggering into the kitchen, ordering the cooks to clear off all the dishes that Sakura made.

Meiling giggled and Eriol grinned as they listened to Tomoyo's story. Syaoran had his eyes focused outside the window, but he was still, showing that he was listening discreetly. Eriol noticed this and his smile widened.

"She is really dense most of the time. Once during a ball, a prince tried to court her. She was so oblivious to his advances that when he indicated that he wished to go the gardens with her, she mistook and took him to the ground where the children were playing. When asked later she said that the prince wanted to take her to a beautiful place and she felt that a place surrounded by happy children was the most beautiful. We later found the prince bound and gagged and the children hopping around him. He never came to another one of our balls since." Tomoyo said as Meiling rolled over in laughter.

"Ah, so she likes children. She'll get along with Syaoran's nieces and nephews then." Eriol said.

"Oh I did not know that Ooji-sama had siblings?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Of course he does." Meiling said after having subsidized her laughter. "He's got four older sisters who, by the way, will be here later this evening."

Syaoran tore his gaze from the window and gaped at Meiling, a look of pure horror on his face. "What! They are coming today?!" he cried.

"Yes, didn't Auntie tell you that?" Meiling asked. "I'm sure she mentioned it yesterday during dinner."

Syaoran shuddered. "Great. More horror to look forward to today." He grimaced.

"Are they that bad?" a clueless Tomoyo asked.

"Iie, they're not." Eriol chuckled. "But Syaoran thinks so." At Tomoyo's confused look, he added "You'll understand when they get here."

"That's right. Now tell us more about Sakura-hime." Meiling said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Hai hai."

As she rambled on about her favourite cousin, Syaoran paid close attention to her stories. This Princess Sakura did not seem like the other girls that he had come across. She seemed…different in many ways. _'Demo, it could just be because Tomoyo-san is her cousin. Obviously she would talk about her in good light. I will only know if I see her for myself.'_ He thought. _'Never judge a person through others' opinion. Judge them through direct contact. That is what Father always told me.'_

"And she is also the most KAWAII person in the whole world!! I just love to get her dressed up in my creations. She looks absolutely adorable in them!" Tomoyo finished with stars sparkling in her eyes and hands held beneath her chin. Her three companions sweatdropped at her antics.

'_Ok, if the princess is anything like this woman then I'm definitely not going near her. _Syaoran thought. _'Wonder how she puts up with her though.'_

_'Tomoyo-san reminds me of Syaoran's sisters.' _Meiling thought nervously.

Eriol interrupted the amethyst-eyed maiden's fantasies. "What about that knight Tomoyo-san? The one the princess is in love with?"

The atmosphere in the room quickly changed. Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie and looked at Eriol. "His name is Tanaka Kenichi and he is a knight of the Hyuuga army." She said. "I know what you might be thinking about him but we've known him for three years. He is very close to us, especially to Sakura. I'm guessing that Ooji-sama has already heard of him." She eyed Syaoran apprehensively.

"If you're worried that I'm not happy with this news don't be." Syaoran said. "Whether the princess loves someone or not is her business. I couldn't care less. I won't come between them. And in return she should not come between me and my work. Let her stay in her corner and I'll stay in mine."

"Syaoran!" Meiling scolded. "Don't be so rude! I apologize for him Tomoyo-chan. What he meant was—

"I understand Meiling-chan." Tomoyo smiled. She turned to Syaoran. "Ooji-sama, Sakura knows that you are not interested in this as well. She vowed not to hinder your work. She is sorry for this inconvenience."

Syaoran got up from his seat and went to the door. With his hand on the knob he turned to Tomoyo and said "There's no need for her to apologize. It's not her fault that we're getting married." He opened the door. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Giving a short bow, he retracted outside and closed the door.

"You know, before I came here, I had a not-so-good opinion about Prince Syaoran. But now that I've seen him, he doesn't seem so bad. He's actually very polite and speaks only when spoken to. And he even took the news about and Sakura and Kenichi in a civilized manner. I feel guilty for having judged him wrong." Tomoyo said, head bent down.

Eriol got up and say next to her. "Don't be Tomoyo-san. It's not your fault. Syaoran does sound like a grouchy guy but that's just his stormy exterior. In reality, he really cares about others, including me and Meiling, which may seem surprising." At this Tomoyo giggled and he smiled.

"Eriol's right." Meiling said. "He's very honest and straight-forward and doesn't judge people based on looks, which is why he always stays away from all the prissy princesses that come to our castle. He is tough most of the time but he respects others' feelings. That is why I think he would make a wonderful husband for Sakura-hime. And who knows, she may be able to soften him up as well."

Tomoyo smiled. "You're right. I do feel sad about Sakura and Kenichi-kun but I wouldn't mind if she and Prince Syaoran end up falling for each other. Maybe we could play matchmakers." She said, eyes sparkling.

"Oh yes, I love playing matchmaker." Meiling said excitedly. "I played once for Syaoran's sister Sheifa and her lover, now husband, and I had the best time of my life! It will be so much fun to do it for Sakura-hime and my cousin. What do you say Eriol? You're in this aren't you?"

Eriol grinned. "Of course I'm in. Anything for my cute little cousin." When both girls squealed, he cleared his throat and said "Now that that's settled." He took Tomoyo's hand, bringing a blush to her face. "My dear Tomoyo, it would be a great pleasure for me to show you the wonders of our humble castle."

"Oh no you don't." Meiling interjected. "I'm the one showing her around. Your job is to stay with Syaoran. And would please quit your flirting? At least in front of me? It makes me want to gag."

"I'm not flirting dear Meiling." Eriol said. "I'm merely spreading my charms." He flashed them a sexy grin.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, really charming." She said sarcastically.

Tomoyo giggled and took both their hands. "Well, I'd love to have a tour with both of you." saying so, she led them both out the room.

* * *

Evening came by faster than they expected much to Syaoran's dismay. Tomoyo, who had gotten a full tour of the entire castle, was gushing excitedly about the many wonders present there. She liked the music room best, with its grand piano and all and was told that it was Syaoran's sister Fuutie's favourite instrument. Eriol, who was also an excellent player, had played a short note for her and she had gone all starry-eyed again.

"I just can't wait to hear her play! Eriol-san was simply wonderful! Oh, how I wish I could play as well!" she sighed.

"I can teach you if you want." Eriol offered. "After all this wedding hassle that is."

Tomoyo smiled and thanked him, blushing slightly. The four of them were currently in the meeting hall next to the Throne room, awaiting the arrival of Syaoran's sisters. Sonomi decided to stay overnight at the castle while Tomoyo and Kaho got ready to leave after the expected party arrived.

As the minutes ticked Syaoran grew even more restless. Although they were his sisters, he didn't really fancy being there to greet them. He knew exactly how they would react when they see after a gap of nearly a gap of two-and-half years. Being the Prince of China, he had to travel a lot and when he would come back; his sisters would already have left for their husbands' place. Now they were coming for his wedding. He rolled his eyes up to ceiling and prayed that he would not lose the single thread of sanity that he had left.

The sound of four coaches crunching the gravel on the driveway caught their attention. Yelan smiled as she, Sonomi and Kaho went up to the entrance. The four youngsters stayed behind them, Syaoran at the last, as they waited for the travelers to alight.

The four inside could hear talking and four distinct male voices. Tomoyo turned to Meiling "Those must be the husbands, am I right?" she asked.

"Hai." Meiling said. "And here they come now."

Sure enough, in walked a tall handsome man with jet black hair and warm black eyes, a small girl of seven in his arms, with the same braided black hair but brown eyes. Upon seeing Syaoran, she jumped from her father's hands and ran up to him giggling, who picked her up with ease. Behind the black haired man came three other men, one with straight brown hair parted sideways, the second with dark blue shoulder length hair that was braided and the last with black hair like the first but with a tinge of green. Two identical little boys peeped from his back and ran up to join the little girl, surrounding both Eriol and Meiling as well.

Meiling laughed as she turned to Tomoyo. "I'm guessing that you are finding all this amusing." When Tomoyo nodded she giggled.

"Xiao Lang, Eriol and Mei Ling." The black haired man said, his eyes warm with happiness. "How nice it is to see you all again."

"Hey Luang." Eriol greeted as Syaoran nodded at him. "It's been a while ne? And how are you guys, Shun, Tai and Cheng?" He directed to the other three men.

The brown haired man stepped forward and gave him a one-armed hug. "We're doing well. Tai and I have been thinking of strategies to get back our northern provinces. Shun has been busy with the twins army training."

"Army training? Right now?" Meiling asked. "But Shun, they're only six!"

The green haired guy shrugged. "The sooner the better ne? Besides I think they like it there. Right Taro, Taka?" the two boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Like father like son eh?" Eriol said. "And how's little Mei Hua doing?" he asked the little girl now in Syaoran's arms. She giggled at him, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Uncle Syaoran is getting married? I want to see the princess." She said.

"We want to see her too." The twins cried, jumping around Syaoran who smiled at their enthusiasm, something which he lacked.

Tai, the blue haired guy suddenly noticed Tomoyo standing in a corner. "And who is this lovely maiden over here?" he asked.

"Ah yes I forgot to introduce you." Eriol walked up to her and took her hand. "Gentlemen, this is the lovely Daidouji Tomoyo of the Kinomoto kingdom. Tomoyo-san, this is—

"Ah Princess Tomoyo, lovely to see you." Tai bowed down and kissed her hand. "Its nice to finally meet the woman our dear brother-in-law is betrothed to. You and Syaoran will make a beautiful couple." He smiled warmly at her.

Tomoyo blushed deep red. "You are mistaken Sir. I am not the princess. I'm her lady-in-waiting."

"That's right." Eriol interjected. "And I don't think she and Syaoran would make a nice couple. For all I know, he has probably scared her off with his coldness."

"I guess we all made a mistake then, assuming things like that." Shun said, smiling. "And there's no need to get jealous over Tai's comparison Eriol." He smirked as Eriol turned a light shade of pink.

Luang laughed as he turned to Tomoyo. "Lady Tomoyo, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. Though I think its proper to let our wives do that."

"Speaking of them," Syaoran said, placing Mei Hua down. "Where are they?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Eager to see your sisters, eh Syaoran?" Cheng teased.

"No." Syaoran scowled. "I just want to get this over with so I can go back to the little peace that I have left."

Cheng laughed. "Well I think they'll be here in three…two…"

"LITTLE BROTHER!!"

Tomoyo only had time to look at Syaoran's chestnut hair before he disappeared behind a flurry of bright kimonos. What came next was a lot of high-pitched squeals and a strangled voice calling for help.

"Oh little brother, it's been so long!"

"Yes! You've grown so much little brother!"

"Kyaa!! You look even more kawaii!"

"And we can't believe that you're already getting married!"

"Would somebody please get these four off me!!"

"Come on ladies, that's enough. Your brother needs to breathe sometime." Luang said as the rest were doubled over with laughter.

Syaoran emerged suddenly, his hair all tousled and face red. "Nice little cousin." Eriol said. "Red really suits you." He smirked as Syaoran directed his famous glare at him.

"He really looks out of shape ne?" Shun said. "You girls should control yourself around him. Besides don't you want to meet the lovely young lady over here?"

Tomoyo stared as four pairs amber-brown eyes blinked upon her. Then…

"KAWAII!!"

Her hair pulled, her cheeks pinched, Tomoyo now understood why Syaoran was so scared of his sisters.

"Kami-sama, she is so cute!"

"She is the Kinomoto princess ne? Kawaii!"

"She will be such a good match for little brother!"

"Yes! And their kids will be even more kawaii!"

"Yet another mistake." Shun sighed. "Come on girls, leave her be. She's not the princess."

Tomoyo took deep needed breaths of air as the hands left her.

"She's not?"

"No." Meiling said. "This is Daidouji Tomoyo, the princess's cousin and lady-in-waiting. Tomoyo-san, these are my cousins."

That was the first time Tomoyo was able to take a good look at her attackers. There were four very beautiful young women standing before her, all in their late twenties. All of them had thick brown hair, each in different styles, and brilliant amber eyes. They looked almost identical, more like their mother. Their amber orbs twinkled as they beamed at Tomoyo.

"Konnochiwa Tomoyo-san." A woman with waist length straight hair spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Fanren Li, Xiao Lang's eldest sister. And these are my younger sisters, Feimei, Fuutie and Sheifa." She pointed to the one with shoulder length wavy brown hair, the one with elbow length braided hair and the one with chin length straight hair respectively.

"It's nice to see you too." Tomoyo curtsied.

Yelan, Sonomi and Kaho walked in at that moment, Yelan carrying a four year old boy, whom she handed over to Cheng. "Little Ryo has really grown up ne?" she smiled at Cheng who nodded. Turning to the girls she said. "Girls, did you introduce your family to Tomoyo?"

"Oh right." Fanren said, dragging her husband into view. "Tomoyo-san, this is my husband Luang Zi and my seven year old daughter Mei Hua. I suppose they already know who you are. This is Feimei's husband Shun Lian and their sons Taka and Taro, Fuutie's husband Cheng Wong and their son Ryo and this is Sheifa's husband Tai Zu."

"It's nice to get to know you all better." Tomoyo bowed.

"We're sorry we mistook you for the princess Tomoyo-san." Feimei said. "But you look so cute, we thought it was you."

"Yes, you look absolutely kawaii!" Fuutie gushed.

"If that's the case then you'll be surprised when you see Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said starry-eyed.

"Eh? You mean the princess is even cuter?" Sheifa asked, wide-eyed.

"That's right." Meiling said, copying Tomoyo.

"Then we can't wait to meet her." The four sisters squealed, equally starry-eyed.

"Sometimes I wonder what made us marry them." Luang nudged Cheng who nodded in the affirmative.

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "Well cousin, looks like we'll be having a pretty eventful week eh? Don't worry. I'll be by your side to ensure that you don't go insane." He smirked as Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"With you by my side, I'm guaranteed to go mad within a week." Syaoran muttered.

* * *

That night, Sakura lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in thoughts, when she heard a short knock on the door. When she gave her answer the door opened and Tomoyo rushed in.

"Oh Sakura-chan, did you miss me? Were you bored? Fujitaka-sama told me that Kenichi-kun had come. How did it go?" she asked in a rush.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine." Sakura smiled. "And yes Kenichi did come. He knows all about the wedding now." She said sadly.

Tomoyo put her arms around her. "Oh Sakura, don't cry. Everything will be alright." She smiled warmly at her cousin.

"I hope so Tomoyo." Sakura said. "So how was your day at the Li castle? Tell me all about it. I'm going to be living there after three weeks ne?"

"Oh I had a wonderful time at the Li castle today." Tomoyo said happily. "Meiling-chan and Eriol-san showed me around the castle. Meiling-chan is really fun to hang out with. So is Eriol-san." Tomoyo blushed slightly at Eriol's name.

"Ah, looks like someone's got a crush on somebody." Sakura teased.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's blush deepened. Sakura laughed when she stuck out her tongue.

"So is that all what you did today?" Sakura asked. "Sight-seeing around the castle?"

"No." Tomoyo said. "Meiling-chan and I were in charge of the dresses and we were sorting out the materials. I also met the four Li sisters, their husbands and children."

"Four?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. "Prince Li has got four sisters?"

"Yes and mind you they are a bit weird." Tomoyo said. "They thought I was the princess and surrounded me. You be careful around them Sakura."

Sakura sweatdropped. "I don't think they are that bad." She said.

"Wait till you see them." Tomoyo said. "Oh, and I also met Prince Syaoran Li."

"You did? Did he say anything? Is he a grouch or a meanie? Does he know about Kenichi?" Sakura asked nervously.

Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura, he's not as bad as most people say he is. He's very polite and speaks quite little. He also doesn't smile much but he's definitely not a grouch. And he knows about Kenichi-kun but he said he understands. He said it's not your fault that this pact was made."

"I see." Sakura contemplated. "He doesn't seem so bad."

"He isn't." Tomoyo said. "Believe me, he's really very polite. He was even concerned about Kaho's condition. He told her not to come tomorrow because he did not want her to strain too much. He was very well behaved with me. He even told me that I could stay with you in their castle after your wedding, isn't that wonderful? And not to mention he looks quite good too." That was an understatement and Tomoyo knew it. She had never met someone as handsome as Syaoran, except perhaps Eriol whom she thought came close. But she wanted Sakura to see that for herself.

Tomoyo watched for Sakura's reaction as she talked about the young prince. The auburn haired maiden was silent but Tomoyo knew that she was thinking about what she was saying.

"He also doesn't like being in the spotlight, just like you Sakura." Tomoyo continued. "I think you will warm up to each other quite soon. Who knows, you both may become closer too."

Sakura bowed her head. "He seems nice, but I don't think there is going to be anything special between us Tomoyo-chan. I won't go back on my word about this marriage being political. I don't think he will either. So don't think about us getting closer ok? Besides I have Kenichi-kun." She said. "Maybe we can be friends. I'd like that." She smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice." Tomoyo said. "I'll leave you to sleep now Sakura." She kissed her cousin's cheek and pulled up the blankets over her. _'But, I have a feeling that you will become more than that in due course. Like I said, a little match-making will do the trick.' _She thought, grinning her famous sinister grin before closing the door.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I have not written about the wedding in this chappie because I like building up the suspense. I'm evil, aren't I?--grins wickedly--.

The next chapter will take some time cos I've got some work to do. Next up: The Wedding. But you'll get it only if you let me know what you think about this one. So review.

If you have any doubts please mail me. Or ask them in your reviews. Anything is welcome.

Oh yeah, and let me know your opinions on Eriol's humor parts ok?

Until next time then. Happy reading!

Kaijuu signing off.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, I'm back with the next chappie. The much awaited wedding is here. And I had fun writing it. I won't take up much of your time with the Author's note here. I would like to thank all my reivewers for your support. Thanks a lot guys. This chapter is a bit smaller than the previous ones, but I assure you, its eventful. So on with the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't have to put this up in all chapters do I? Anyway, you know what I'm going to say. So I'm not gonna waste my time here.

The fourth chapter. Drumroll please.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE WEDDING**

The three weeks of serenity that Syaoran had, if one could call it serenity, flew by quickly. What with four deranged sisters running amok, three enthusiastic adults(of which one was pregnant!), four brother-in-laws who teased him to no end, two extremely hyper young women, giggling niece and naughty nephews and one totally insane cousin who never stayed off his case, Syaoran was secretly glad that it was his wedding day the next day. Not that he was happy to get married, but at least now he could get some much needed peace and go back to his kingdom affairs.

"Oh little cousin, where are you? Everyone's looking for you. Where are you hiding now?"

Eriol opened the door to Syaoran's room to find the young prince standing next to the window, gazing out into nothing. He walked up to the amber-eyed man and stood next to him.

"Didn't think the big day would come so soon eh?" Eriol asked. "Makes me all teary-eyed to know that my little cousin has grown up so much." He faked a sniffle.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Eriol." Syaoran said.

Eriol was surprised at his cousin's tone. Syaoran always got irritated with Eriol's taunting and always snapped back. But now his voice seemed tired. It had lost its normal annoyance, which was not good. It only meant one thing; the prince was depressed.

"You want to talk about it?" Eriol asked, placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Eriol's concern. Nevertheless he gave a small smile. "It's nothing." He said. "Its like you said, I didn't expect to get married so soon. In fact, I never thought about marriage at all. I never felt the need to have a woman by my side. I've always done things by myself. That's the way father taught me. He taught me how to protect the ones close to me and I know how to do it. I mean, I know how I should be around you all. I know how to protect you and what you expect from me. But now, with a stranger near me…I don't know. You know how I am around people I know nothing about."

Eriol stared at his cousin. It took all of his will power from laughing out loud, but he could not suppress the grin that spread across his face which, unfortunately, Syaoran noticed.

"What?" Syaoran frowned, his usual irritation coming back.

"You're kidding me right?" Eriol asked incredulously. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a girl Syaoran. Is that why you stayed away from them all these years?"

Syaoran growled. "I'm not afraid of anyone Eriol I…forget it! You wouldn't understand." He turned to leave but Eriol caught his arm.

"Hey wait Syaoran. Don't be upset." Eriol said. "I understand perfectly what you're going through now. I mean come on, the main reason why Aunt Yelan wanted me and Meiling beside you was to make you more sociable." Syaoran said nothing, his back turned, but Eriol knew that he was listening to his every word.

Eriol pushed his glasses up his nose. "Tell me Syaoran, what is making you uncomfortable about this marriage? Is it the fact that you're going to spend the rest of your life with a woman whom you know nothing about?"

Syaoran flopped down on his green bed. "That's not the only thing." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked up at his cousin, his amber eyes showing an unknown fear. "Eriol I don't think I am ready for this sort of thing. I know how to run the country and take care of it's affairs but I know nothing about being a husband. Following my father's footsteps in being an able ruler is all that I've thought of all these years. I never associated myself with women because I never felt the need to. And all the women I've met so far make me want to gag! I don't have the skills you have when it comes to women. What if I am not a good husband? I don't want to disappoint Mother, or make the princess feel insecure. But I don't know anything about this stuff." He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Eriol's eyes softened as he looked at the now nervous prince. Who knew that Syaoran was feeling such turmoil inside him? Eriol perfectly understood why Syaoran was feeling such insecurity. The only thing that ran through his mind all the time was his kingdom. Nothing else concerned him. To put him through this situation now was torture to him.

The blue haired man sat down next to his cousin. "Syaoran." He started. "I don't know if what I am going to say will take away this irrational fear inside you but I want you to know one thing. You can do anything you want as long as you set your mind to it. I'm sure you will be a good husband for the princess. You are already concerned about her, even though you won't admit it. It will take time but things will be ok. And about your father, Uncle Renshu was not only a great king, he was a great husband and father as well. Trust in yourself Syaoran, that's all you need."

Syaoran looked down at his feet. "I don't think it will be that easy. But then again, if I want to take care of my country I should be ready for anything that comes right? I guess it won't be that bad. But that does not mean I'm going to get close to the princess. I won't go back on my word. Besides, she has got that lover knight of hers. I'll marry her but I'll take care of my own affairs. I won't disturb her peace. I'll just stay out of her way. Yes, that should do it." He nodded to himself.

Eriol sighed. _'This is going to be hard.' _He thought. "Well, whatever decision you take, I just want you to know that we'll be with you no matter what."

Syaoran gave him a small smile. "Thanks man, I don't know what I would have done without you guys."

"You probably would have locked yourself up here and communicated to others through this window." Eriol tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Hmm, now that I 

think of it, I suppose we're the ones who taught you how to speak in the first place. If that's the case then you would've used letters for communication without us around."

Syaoran scowled. "You sure know how to ruin a good moment Hirigazawa."

Eriol shrugged. "I try." He grinned slyly.

The door opened and a black haired man whose eyes were almost closed peeped in. "There you are Syaoran, Eriol. Luang and the others have been looking all over for you. You do realize you have to be prepared for your wedding, don't you Oh great Prince?"

"Yes I do Yamazaki, unfortunately." Syaoran said. "But it's tomorrow ne? Or do they want to torture me this early?"

Yamazaki laughed. "I don't suppose that's their intention. Its torture for them to get you dressed." Both he and Eriol high-fived as Syaoran scowled.

"And to think you guys are here to make me feel better." Syaoran said.

"Come on Syaoran, it's not our fault you've got sense of humor the size of a teaspoon." Yamazaki smirked as Syaoran's scowl deepened. "Well come on, we have to know if your dress fits."

"Yay, I get to play dress up with my favourite cousin." Eriol clapped his hands like a little girl.

"Stop it Eriol, you're making me sick." Syaoran said as he got off the bed.

Yamazaki pointed his finger upwards. "Speaking of dress-up, did you know that in ancient Egypt the men used to—

"We don't want to know Yamazaki." The other two said in unison as they exited the room.

Yamazaki blinked at the now empty room. "Hey come on guys, a little extra information always helps. Besides, I can only do it when Chiharu is not around. Hey wait up!" He ran after his two companions.

* * *

Sakura always wondered how a bride would feel getting ready for her wedding. She had asked Kaho about it and got positive answers. But now she was not so sure.

"Tomoyo-san, where do you want me to keep these ribbons?"

"Just put them on the dresser Chiharu-chan, I'll take care of them later."

"Kaho-san, do you think these pink flowers will look good for the hair decorations or these blue ones?"

"Pink, no doubt. Do you want me to keep them on the shelf Meiling-chan?"

"Iie. You continue with your sewing. I'll do that."

"Aah! Meiling-chan, I can't find the earrings!"

"Oh crap! Tomoyo-chan, did you look in the bottom drawer?"

"I did! They're not there!"

"I found them! They were in the second drawer."

"Oh thank Kami Chiharu-chan. You saved Sakura's ears!"

"Hoe!" Sakura sweatdropped. She was currently sitting on her bed wearing a thin pink nightgown. Around her, Tomoyo, Meiling and Chiharu were running hither-thither, carrying flowers, dresses and boxes of jewels, occasionally crashing into each other. Kaho was sitting on an armchair in a corner, sewing fabric cherry blossom flowers onto a white kimono.

"Meiling-chan." Kaho said, biting of a piece of pink thread with her teeth. "When did you say the Li sisters were coming?"

"They'll be here in half an hour." Meiling said, blowing away a stray lock of hair impatiently. She flapped her long midnight blue kimono sleeves and scowled. "I should have worn a yukata. These long sleeves make movements slower."

"Um guys," Sakura said. "Don't you think you're rushing things up a bit? I mean the wedding's only tomorrow. There's no need to hurry now."

Tomoyo looked up from the heap of dresses that she was going through and stared at Sakura wide-eyed. "What do you mean there's no need to rush? The wedding's tomorrow Sakura, TOMORROW!! And we have to make sure that everything's ready. You just sit there and let us do all the work ok? Now let's see, where did I keep the men's dresses?" she muttered to herself.

"But I'm only in a nightgown." Sakura whimpered. "I've been like this for an hour because you said you wanted me to try out my kimono. And Prince Li's sisters will be here now. I can't meet them in this!"

Chiharu looked at her, her arms carrying a bundle of pink and green ribbons. "Don't worry Hime, the Li sisters will take care of that. They are the ones who will dress you up. They're experts at dressing."

As if on cue, the door opened and the four sisters ran in. As soon as they spotted Sakura they practically jumped on her.

"Kyaa she is so cute!" they screamed, pinching Sakura's cheeks and fingering her hair. "Tomoyo-chan was right!! She is the kawaii-est person we've seen!!"

"Hoe, who are these people?" Sakura nearly cried out. Meiling and Chiharu together managed to pry the hyper sisters away from her and she was able to take a good look at them.

"Sakura-hime, these are Syaoran's four elder sisters, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie and Sheifa." Meiling went in order.

"Konnichiwa princess." The four bowed simultaneously.

Sakura got down from her bed, clutching her nightgown tighter around her and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Princess of Kinomoto kingdom." She gave them one of her bright smiles.

Instantly they screamed. "'KAWAII!! We can't believe our brother's going to marry someone so beautiful." Sheifa squealed.

"Not to mention gorgeous!" Feimei gushed.

"Yup! And incredibly sexy!" Fuutie said, stars in her eyes. "Syaoran's going to have a hard time sleeping if you wear one of those at night."

Sakura's face turned beetroot red as she spluttered. "I-I don't think that will happen." She laughed nervously, while everyone around her giggled.

"Oh I don't know, a lot of things can happen." Sheifa said, her eyes glinting mischievously as she grinned at Tomoyo and Meiling. _'I think Tomoyo-chan and Meiling's right. Matchmaking will be fun!' _she thought.

"Hmm, but you've got that knight of yours right? What's his name? Kenji?" Fanren asked.

Sakura smiled, her blush reducing to a lighter pink. "Kenichi." She said softly.

Fanren frowned slightly. "It could be a problem with that knight around." She whispered to Feimei, Fuutie and Sheifa who nodded. "But like Sheifa said, 

anything can happen." Feimei whispered back. "If it doesn't, we'll just have to make it happen." Fuutie said and the four giggled.

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?" Tomoyo said, holding up a bunch of kimonos.

"How come you have so many kimonos to try out Tomoyo-chan?" Feimei asked.

Tomoyo sheepishly. "Well Sakura would look good in all of this that I just didn't know which one to choose. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Meiling, Chiharu and the four sisters squealed. "We'd love to try them out on the princess."

Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long day. "I don't suppose the prince would be facing such troubles over there." She told Kaho, who giggled. "Touya and Yukito have gone over there ne? I hope Touya doesn't give trouble to the prince."

"Oh I don't know." Kaho said, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Touya is sure to say something. And the prince doesn't look like someone to back out either."

* * *

"Hey you guys, what do you think you're doing?" Syaoran asked frustrated.

"What else do you think? Hoisting you up into your kimono pants of course. Your sisters told us to make sure they fit or they'll have our heads." Eriol grunted. "Man you're heavy Syaoran. You should cut down on all those meat."

"I eat much lesser than you do Eriol." Syaoran scowled. "And put me down. I can dress myself up."

"But I wanted to dress you up." Eriol pouted. Yamazaki snickered as Syaoran rolled his eyes, tying up his hakama strings.

"Hey Syaoran." Cheng walked into Syaoran's room, followed by Luang, Shun, Tai and the kids. "Prince Touya and his advisor Yukito-san are here to see you."

Syaoran looked up in time to see a tall dark haired man in royal Kinomoto kingdom robes followed by a pleasant looking man with light hair walk in. He freed himself from Eriol's grasp and bowed, having tied up his robe properly.

"I am Li Xiao Lang or Syaoran, Prince of the Li kingdom. I am honoured to meet you." He said.

Yukito smiled at him. _'The Prince is very polite.' _He thought. "This is Kinomoto Touya, Prince of Kinomoto Kingdom and I am Tsukishiro Yukito, his personal advisor." He bowed.

Touya looked hard at Syaoran, who returned the look. _'So this is the prince. I must admit, he looks a lot better than that Kenichi. But I still don't like him.' _He narrowed his eyes and said "So you're the gaki that my kaijuu's going to marry huh?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. A vein popped in his forehead. _'Did this prince just call me gaki?' _he thought. "I'm guessing the princess is the kaijuu here. Is she that bad?" he countered.

Touya growled. "Listen kid, I'm the only one who gets to call her names got it? If you mess with her—

"Now why would I want to do that? She's going to be my wife ne?" Syaoran said sarcastically.

Touya's eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't like your tone boy." He leaned forward menacingly.

"I don't like yours either." Syaoran said, leaning forward till they foreheads almost touched. A thin streak of electricity flew between their eyes. Their onlookers sweatdropped.

"Well they get along fine, don't they?" Eriol chuckled nervously.

Yukito tugged at Touya's arm. "Touya, don't lose your temper around here. Come on we haven't met the rest of them yet." He said.

While the two were busy with introductions, Eriol and Yamazaki turned to Syaoran. "You shouldn't have dropped your cool Syaoran." Eriol chided.

"He started it." Syaoran grumbled.

"Prince Syaoran." Yukito said smiling. "I apologize for Touya's behaviour. It's nice of you to have us here. We're looking forward to having you as part of our family." Syaoran gave him a small smile in return.

"Well I don't." Touya folded is arm over his chest, glaring. "I don't like you gaki."

Syaoran scowled. "The feeling's mutual." And the glaring contest began.

Luang sighed. "It's going to be an interesting day today." He said shaking his head.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. All the townsfolk had gathered outside the Li palace to witness the grand matrimony, the unification of the two great empires, Li and Kinomoto. The streets were brightly decorated and the people were in their best attire. Hundreds of soldiers stood guard outside the palace gates, monitoring the crowd that entered the royal grounds.

The Grand Hall of the Li castle, where the wedding was to take place, was in its full splendor. The ceiling spotted large crystal chandeliers. The floor was covered in expensive red Cashmere carpets with intricate designs on them. Bright flowers of all colours and shapes stood in full bloom on the window sills, painted pots and around the door frame in an arch. Yelan had decided to give a little Japanese touch to the Chinese wedding and had a make-shift Shinto shrine placed in the small podium where the bride and groom were to be wedded.

While Fujitaka, Yelan, Sonomi, Sasuke, Ryu Xen, Huan Tai and others were welcoming the guests, Sakura was in the bride's dressing room, being dressed up by Tomoyo and the others. Though currently, Tomoyo seemed more interested in having her fingernails for breakfast.

"Sakura, please don't blink or I will really poke you with this eyeliner. Meiling-chan can you get those ribbons for me? Oh Chiharu-chan I think those golden sandals will look lovely. Aah Fanren-san! Those flowers in the rack are not for the rooms, they're for Sakura's hair!" a sudden yelp rang through the air. "Oh Kami, will someone untangle Meiling-chan? Thank you Sheifa-san. Aah, I think I'm going mad!"

"I wonder how she will be if this was HER wedding." Feimei muttered to Fuutie.

"Tomoyo-chan calm down, you're starting to hyperventilate." Sakura voiced her concern.

Tomoyo calmed a little bit. "Gomen ne Sakura-chan, but I'm just so nervous. A lot of things could go wrong today." Her hands shook as she brought the brush to Sakura's eyes.

Sheifa took the brush from her. "Give me that. I'll do it." She said gently. "You go and get her dress ready. Besides, if there is anyone who should be nervous, it should be Sakura. She has not even seen Syaoran yet, has she?"

* * *

"What do you mean he can't see her? He has the right to see his bride-to-be, doesn't he? I mean what if she's some hag-like girl?" Yamazaki said, furious.

"I swear if this spike haired brat makes another comment about Sakura I will kill him!" Touya growled to Yukito.

"Yamazaki" Eriol threatened in a low voice. "You don't want me to call Chiharu now, do you?" When Yamazaki cowered under his glare he turned to Fujitaka and bowed. "Please forgive him Kinomoto-sama."

Fujitaka chuckled. "It's alright." Turning to Yamazaki he said "Yamazaki-kun is it? Well you see, in our tradition, the bride won't show her face during the wedding ceremony. She will have it covered with a veil."

"Well Syaoran could have seen her if he had gone with Yelan and the others that day." Luang said.

"It doesn't matter." Syaoran said. He was seated on an armchair in the men's dressing room, already adorned in his wedding attire. "It's not a matter of beauty here. Besides Eriol has already seen her and he told me what he felt. That's enough for me."

"That's good." Eriol said. "Because its time for you to sit in the podium. Come on."

"Taka, Taro that's enough playing. We have to walk Uncle Syaoran to the podium." Shun called out to his sons.

Mei Hua tugged at Luang's hand. "Papa, can I sit with Uncle Syao?" she asked.

"No sweetie." Luang smiled at her. He racked his brains to give her a reasonable reason. "Uh there won't be enough space. Why don't you take Ryu's hand and make sure he doesn't get lost hmm?"

Mei Hua pouted but did as she was told. Tai led the kids to their seats while the others accompanied Syaoran to the wedding stage. When they reached there, Touya took Syaoran aside. "I've got my eyes on you gaki. Any funny business towards my sister and you're dead!" he said in a low voice.

Syaoran smirked, unfazed by the other's cold tone. "You sure talk big for an old man." He said. Touya growled and was about to say something nasty when Yukito came up and dragged him away before he could cause any chaos. Syaoran sighed and sat down on his cushion, awaiting his bride. Although he had not made a big deal of not seeing the princess, he couldn't help thinking about what Yamazaki had said. What if she really was like a hag? He shuddered. That would be a nightmare.

Just then the ladies walked in, with the princess in tow. Syaoran looked to see if he could see her face but no luck. There was a thick white veil covering her face, he wondered how she could see before her. Still he couldn't help but be surprised a little. She wore a beautiful white kimono that was garnished with pink Sakura flowers and green leaves. Golden vines were sewn in between the flowers and leaves. Her dainty hands were clasped together in front of her and her head was bowed slightly. But she was almost fully covered. He couldn't even see what colour hair she had because of the hood on top of her head. Before he could see anything else however, his vision was obscured by something black.

"What the—

"Don't worry cousin." Eriol said. "We've decided to make this wedding an element of surprise. If you can't see her face, then she can't see yours. Fair enough." He gave a sickeningly sweet smile which Syaoran sensed rather than saw.

The little wolf growled. This was getting stupider by the minute. He turned his attention to the priest as he sensed the princess sit next to him.

Sakura peeked from within her veil in hopes of catching a glimpse of the prince's face. No such luck. He had a black veil over his face. She frowned, disappointed. _'What are they doing?' _she thought. _'Making sure I never see his face?'_ She sighed as she thought about her lover. Kenichi had visited her the previous night saying that he would not be able to come see her on her wedding day as Hyuuga was sending him somewhere. Last night was the final time she spent with him as a single woman. From this day on she was to be the wife of the Li prince. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill as she listened to the priest before her.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he looked out to the garden. It was almost dusk now and the sky was plastered with a golden hue by the parting sun. The young prince was seen standing on the corridor that overlooked the gardens. Behind him, in the Grand Hall, people were still gathered, making merry. The wedding had been over before noon but Fujitaka and Yelan had decided to host a party together, which went on for hours. Syaoran had somehow managed to slip away from the clutches of his sisters, who were gushing how 'kawaii' he looked in his wedding kimono. He saw Tomoyo and Meiling whisking away the princess after all the introductions. He had an inkling that they were taking her to his, now their, room. The amber eyed prince sighed. It was over. From today on, he was a married man, who didn't have a clue what his wife looked like.

As the sky took on a darker hue and the light from the dying sun began to decrease, Syaoran decided to go back to his chamber. He knew the princess would be up waiting for him. And it would be the right time to tell her what he had in mind.

* * *

Eriol looked up from his drink to see Tomoyo and Meiling coming down the stairs. He put down his drink and made his way towards them.

"So, did you get Sakura-hime to her room?" he asked.

"Yes." Tomoyo answered. "She said she wanted sometime alone up there. I'm worried about her." Her amethyst eyes betrayed her concern.

Eriol took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't worry Tomoyo-san. Things will be alright. Syaoran is not that bad a guy, even if he does have zero social skills. He definitely won't mistreat her in anyway, I can assure you that." Tomoyo smiled gratefully at him.

"Speaking of Syaoran, where is he?" Meiling asked, craning her neck to look for her cousin amidst the sea of heads.

"I bet he's gone up to his room." Eriol chuckled. "Guess he can't wait to see his bride."

"Hmm something tells me he's gone to tell her his 'conditions' for marriage. You were supposed to keep an eye on him Eriol." Meiling narrowed her eyes at her blue haired cousin.

Eriol merely grinned. "I got bored of watching him. Besides, looking out for Tomoyo-san is much better than babysitting my grumpy cousin." He smiled at Tomoyo who blushed.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." She muttered. Turning to look at the still heavy crowd she mused out loud "I wonder what they are doing up there?"

"You wouldn't want to know Meiling." Eriol shook his head. He took Tomoyo's hand in his. "Tomoyo-san, what do you say we take a night time stroll in the gardens? Its getting a bit crowded in here."

Tomoyo giggled. "I would like that Eriol-san. Aren't you coming with us Meiling-chan?" she asked Meiling who was currently eyeing the food table.

"No you guys go ahead. I suddenly realized how hungry I am." She made a dash for the food table, causing Eriol and Tomoyo to crack up.

* * *

Sakura sniffed as she wiped her tear with the back of her hand. She was currently sitting on the bed in Syaoran's room. When Meiling and Tomoyo brought her in, she couldn't help but let her jaw down. Everything was so green that she felt like she had walked into a forest. The bed was a deep emerald green, with lighter green pillows and darker green silk blankets. The marble floor was covered by a green carpet with Chinese designs. There were two tall bookcases full of books, some about stories, some about hunting but mostly many were on kingdom affairs and martial arts. The large windows that overlooked the garden sported dark green curtains. There were a couple of green armchairs and a surprisingly brown coffee table. Two doors stood on the right wall, one that led to a dresser and one that led to a large bathroom, complete with green tiles. It didn't take Sakura a genius to tell that the prince's favourite colour was green.

The young princess found a silk thread rope hanging above her head. She pulled at it experimentally and a beautiful net fell around her. Sakura couldn't help but let out a smile. She had always loved these things ever since she was little. They were initially used to keep bugs out while sleeping but later became decorations for the bed.

Sakura lifter her legs off the floor and tucked them underneath her. She was still in her wedding kimono, though her hair had come out of its style and was now spread loosely around her face. Tomoyo had done a brilliant job on her hair, decorating it with flowers and ribbons. Too bad it was hidden beneath her hood.

She looked at the wedding ring on her finger. It was a solid gold band with a beautiful tiny emerald in the middle. It was very simple but it looked beautiful on her finger. Syaoran's name was engraved in Chinese on the underside. The prince too had a similar ring with Sakura's name on it.

As Sakura continued looking at her ring, a drop of tear fell on the shining emerald. She hastily wiped her eyes. "Stop it Sakura." She scolded herself. "How long will you keep crying like this? You don't want the prince to see you like this now, do you? Freshen up. You are married now. There's nothing you can do about it. So stop mopping around!"

The door opened and Syaoran entered. He looked at the bed and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the net was drawn out. He could just make out the princess seated on the bed, muttering something to herself. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Sakura jumped as she heard a throat being cleared. She hastily got off bed and bowed, not wanting to show her tear-streaked face to Syaoran. "Ooji-sama." She said. "I am sorry for not awaiting your orders. I was feeling very tired and so Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-san brought me here. I am really sorry."

Syaoran tried to take a better look at his young wife, but she seemed intent on bowing down. And the net curtain obscured most of his limited vision. He shook his head. "I understand if you were feeling tired. It's alright." He noticed that she had auburn hair and a very soft, melodic voice. But he couldn't see much of her face. "Why are you hiding your face? Are you shy?" he asked her gently.

Sakura blushed. Syaoran's deep, husky voice sent unknown shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but feel intimidated. But his last question seemed to carry a little concern. Maybe he's not that bad after all. She shook her head. "Iie Ooji-sama. I just feel a little fatigued."

Syaoran sighed. "You should rest then." He said. An awkward silence fell over them. Syaoran cleared his throat. "But there is something I want to tell you first." He said.

Sakura listened attentively. Syaoran continued "Your friend Daidouji-san already told me about the knight you love, Tanaka Kenichi. I also know that you agreed to this marriage for the country's sake, which makes us the same." He cleared his throat and continued. "I just want to tell you that we will keep our conditions till the end. I don't want us to sway from our initial decisions. I won't interfere in your affairs. And in turn you must not interfere in mine. I hope I made myself clear."

Sakura nodded. "Hai." She said softly. "I have no intention of going astray from what I've decided either." She said.

"That's good to know." Syaoran said. Another awkward silence. Syaoran turned around and walked up to the door. Hand on knob he said "I'll be in my study tonight. I've got some work to do. Don't bother waiting for me. You can take the bed tonight. I won't be coming back." He quickly opened the door and let himself out.

Sakura looked up in time to see the ends of his kimono swishing before the door closed completely. She sighed. She was shy in showing her face to him. She didn't want him to be alarmed by seeing the tears. But when she thought of how he spoke to her, she didn't feel scared. He sounded gentle and really polite for a cold prince. Maybe this won't be so bad.

'_I wonder what he looks like.'_ She mused. _'Now look what you did Sakura. Because of your shyness you didn't even look at him. That was quite rude. You should apologize to him tomorrow.' _She clambered onto the bed and tucked in. 

'_Such a big bed. And I have to use it alone. He could have stayed.' _When she realized what she was thinking she blushed bright red. She quickly put off the bedside lamp and shut her eyes to prevent anymore such thoughts.

* * *

Outside Syaoran leaned against the wooden door, thinking of the maiden inside. _'Her voice is so soft.' _He thought. _'She seems so fragile. I wonder if she's afraid in there, all alone. The bed is quite large.'_ He quickly shook his head. _'She'll be fine. She doesn't need my help. Besides I didn't even get to see her face. It doesn't matter though.'_

But as he made his way to his study, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of disappointment.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Worth your wait? Personally, I think it was a bit lame. I had only a little humor put in cause this seemed like a little serious chapter. But still I enjoyed writing it.

About the wedding, I'm sorry if it wasn't very descriptive but I have absolutely NO idea how Chinese or Japanese weddings are conducted. All I know is that there is a Shinto shrine involved in Japanese weddings( I looked it up in the net). So don't sue me if anything's off course. The idea that the bride and groom will have their face hidden comes from a north Indian tradition. Although I'm not from the north, I am an Indian so I know a bit about it. And Sakura having a ring with Syaoran's name on it is a South Indian tradition. So I combined both of them. I hope you liked it. If you have any doubts don't hesitate to ask me.

I guess you guys are probably getting ready to kill me for not making Sakura and Syaoran meet in this chapter. Don't worry. The next chapter, the cherry blossom and the little wolf finally meet! But I will post it only if you give me your opinion on this chapter. So review!!

That's it for now. Till next chappie then.

Kaijuu signing off.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Sorry for the loooooong wait(ducks a rotten tomato that came flying out of nowhere). I know you guys are probably mad but I had to think a lot for this chapter since this is where the 'kawaii couple' meet. Guess I took longer than expected(grins sheepishly). Anyway this chapter is done and I hope you guys will like it. I went through a lot of rough drafts before presenting the final copy so I'm sure it'll be worth your wait. If not...well, we'll come to the punishing part later(grins and runs away, avoiding more tomatoes).

**DISCLAIMER:** You all know what I'll put up in here so I don't have to repeat it. Its not like you'll stand a chance after suing me, i'm broke anyway. (flips empty pocket inside-out).

The much awaited fifth chapter!! Drumroll with a little bit of trumpet please!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE ENCOUNTER**

The gentle rays of the rising sun swept over the Li castle the next day. Slowly they crept up the walls and into the room where the young princess lay in deep slumber. Playing with her sleepy eyelids, they caused the emerald gems to flutter open like a butterfly on flight.

Sakura opened her eyes sleepily to a green ceiling. "Hoe, where am I?" she muttered. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up on the very green bed and looked into the very green room. Then she remembered, the wedding hustle, the wedding itself and her little chit-chat with her husband. She looked at the wedding ring and sighed. _'I wonder how long I'll have to sleep alone like this.' _

The chirping of the birds came to her attention and she looked out the window. She couldn't help but gasp out loud. The prince's room overlooked the garden which was in its morning glory. There were so many bright flowers, some already in full bloom. Their scent carried all the way up to her room. Sakura looked around until she spotted a few cherry blossom trees a couple of yards away. She smiled happily. They were her favourite trees and now she had found a place where she can sing to her heart's content, just like in her own home.

She climbed out of bed and stretched. Looking down, she realized that she had spent the night in her wedding attire. She took out her luggage and rummaged in it for a dress. Changing into a light green kimono that complimented her eyes, she carefully folded her wedding kimono and placed it on the bed.

"I wonder which room Tomoyo is in?" she wondered out loud. No sooner had she said that the door burst open and Tomoyo bounded in.

"Sakura-chan." She hugged the princess tight. "Glad to see you're awake. How was your night?"

"I-it was pleasant." Sakura managed to choke out. Tomoyo noticed this and let go immediately, apologizing profusely. "Daijobou Tomoyo. I'm fine. I had a nice night, although I had to spend it alone."

"What? Where was Prince Syaoran then?"

"He said he had some work in his study and spent the night there."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Meiling-chan told me that he was a workaholic but this is ridiculous." She looked at Sakura, her eyes sparkling. "So did you see his face? What do you think?"

"Iie I didn't." Sakura said sheepishly. "I didn't want him to see my teary face so I kept my head bowed. I don't think he saw me either. I should apologize to him for behaving like that."

Tomoyo gaped at her, eyes turned to dots. "You mean you two still didn't see each other?" she asked. When Sakura shook her head she slapped her forehead with her palm. "Oh kami." She muttered.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Anyway Tomoyo, why don't you show me around the castle? I'd like to meet the rest of my new family."

Tomoyo immediately squealed. "Oh yes of course. Come with me Sakura." Saying so, she dragged the princess out of her room.

* * *

Syaoran stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. He looked groggily at the huge pile of papers in front of him. Last night he had not managed to catch even a little sleep. Never did he imagine that his workload would be so big. But luckily he was able to finish all the paperwork, even if it meant sacrificing one night of sleep.

He stood up and stretched. Walking over to the window, he took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. His thoughts wandered off to his young wife in his room. "I wonder if she's awake." He mused. He looked over to the cherry blossom trees. The wind swayed the branches, making it look like the trees were waving out to him. "I guess I'll take a light stroll. There's still time for breakfast." He moved away from the window and put back his papers inside his table. When he opened the study door he found Eriol outside, fist raised, about to knock.

"Ah you're already awake. Good." Eriol said, dropping his fist. "Don't tell me you spent the entire night in here."

Syaoran nodded. "I had some paperwork to do. I managed to finish them by morning."

"But Syaoran, you let your wife sleep all alone." Meiling came up from behind Eriol. "That's not right!" she chided.

Syaoran closed the door behind him. "I don't think she minded. She looked like she could use some alone time. She didn't even show me her face last night."

Eriol and Meiling sweatdropped. "They haven't gaped at each other yet?!" Eriol muttered to Meiling who shook her head exasperated.

Syaoran looked at them queerly before saying "I'm going to take a light stroll around the garden. I'll be back in time for breakfast."

Eriol regained his senses. "Hey mind if we come along?" he asked.

Syaoran merely shrugged, which Eriol took as a positive answer. As they tagged behind him Meiling pulled Eriol aside. "Why do we have to go with him?" She whispered.

"Because" Eriol whispered back. "I saw Tomoyo-chan leading Sakura-hime to the cherry blossom trees. I want to see Syaoran's reaction when he sees her." He grinned.

Meiling's eyes lit up. "Ah! So do I!" she giggled lightly. Syaoran turned to look at them. "What are you guys whispering?" he asked.

"Nothing." Both of them answered too cheerfully. The prince narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them before shrugging it off and continuing in his gait.

Sakura took a deep breath as she stood beneath the cherry blossom trees. Tomoyo had showed her most of the castle when she insisted that she wanted to see the garden first. She decided that she would meet the rest of the family during breakfast. Tomoyo happily complied, saying that the garden was her favourite place as well.

"Oh Tomoyo, don't these trees look absolutely lovely?" Sakura exclaimed, twirling around amidst the petals.

Tomoyo giggled as she shook the petals from her hair. "Hai, they're great." She said. She was extremely happy to know that Sakura was fine so far. She had been worried thinking that her cousin won't like it here. But so far, everything went out fine.

Syaoran was making his way through the peonies when he spotted Yamazaki waving at him. As he walked up to him, Eriol suddenly grabbed Meiling's hand and said "Hey Syaoran, me and Meiling are going on ahead. We'll see you at the cherry blossom area ok?" When Syaoran nodded he quickly dragged Meiling away.

"Eriol what's the rush?" Meiling asked struggling to keep up with her cousin's pace.

"I just spotted Tomoyo and the princess in the grove." Eriol said. "I think it would be better if Syaoran saw Sakura-hime alone, don't you?"

"Oh yes." Meiling gushed. Together they reached the place where Tomoyo and Sakura sat, giggling on the grass.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-san, ohayo Princess." Sakura and Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol and Meiling smiling at them. They quickly got to their feet and wished them in return.

"I hope you had a nice night Sakura-hime." Meiling said. When Sakura nodded she continued "I'm sorry for Syaoran's behavior last night. He doesn't know when to stop working."

Sakura smiled. "It's alright Meiling-chan. I understand completely. And please call me Sakura. We're all family now. No need for formalities."

"That's right." Eriol said. "We're all family. Sakura-san, I hope you don't mind but me and Meiling came here to take Tomoyo-san with us. Syaoran's sisters are looking for her."

"They are?" Tomoyo looked confused. But when she saw Meiling wink at her she smiled. "Right I'll come. Sakura?" she turned to her cousin.

Sakura smiled at her. "You go ahead Tomoyo. I'll stay out here a bit longer."

Tomoyo nodded. "Alright, but make sure you don't miss breakfast ok?" when Sakura nodded she left with Eriol and Meiling.

Sakura turned back to the trees and sighed contently. It was so peaceful there. She sat down on the grass and began to sing a melody she had learnt when she was young.

Syaoran was frowning. He was standing at the entrance where the cherry blossom trees were and there was no sight of Eriol or Meiling. He stood there for sometime, looking at the swaying trees before deciding to head back. It must be time for breakfast now. He was about to turn back when he suddenly heard someone singing.

Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo, the matchmakers, were currently hidden behind a tall bush a few feet from where the princess sat. Eriol had filled Tomoyo in about his plan to make Syaoran and Sakura meet alone and Tomoyo had gone all starry-eyed. It took the combined efforts of Eriol and Meiling to hush her down. Once she was calm they quickly hid themselves from view.

Syaoran slowly made his way to where the voice came from. He deduced it was a female but he could not figure out exactly who it was. The voice was melodic and enchanting, yet with a touch of melancholy. It helped soothe his muddled work-affected mind. It relaxed him.

The amber eyed prince came to a clearing where he could just make out someone sitting on the grass, leaning against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree. As he neared the person he realized that it was a girl. Her green kimono matched the grass she sat on. A veil of thick wavy auburn hair covered her side profile. Syaoran realized that it was the princess, his young wife, but never did he imagine she could sing like this. He stood and closed his eyes, listening to her sweet voice form melodious notes in the air. The song stopped abruptly and he opened his eyes to look into brilliant emerald orbs.

Sakura was engrossed in her song, not knowing any of the activities of the outside world when she suddenly sensed someone near her. Stopping abruptly, she looked up to see a tall, handsome young man standing in front of her. Her voice immediately choked up in her throat, rendering her speechless. She was looking at the prince, her husband. His chestnut hair fell all over his forehead and the black wedding kimono that he still wore swished around him. Her eyes traveled all over his face, drinking in his straight nose, strong cheek bones and firm chin. His skin was tanned the right shade, which added to his erotic exterior. She could see that he was well built, even through the layers of clothing that he wore. The thought made her blush and she quickly brought her eyes back to his, where they were locked. Molten pools of rich amber stared right back at her, equally surprised but mysterious. She couldn't help but get lost in them. _'Sugoi.' _She thought._ 'I've never seen such a handsome prince.' _Quickly regaining her senses, she scrambled to her feet and bowed, still blushing. "Ohayo Ooji-sama." She greeted softly.

To say that Syaoran was mesmerized was an understatement. He couldn't take his eyes off the maiden in front of him. The cherry blossom petals danced around her in circles, emphasizing her beauty. Her long auburn hair fluttered around her, the bangs on her forehead swishing. She sat on the grass, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. _'Beautiful!'_ was the only word that went through his dumbfounded brain. _'This is my wife!?'_ he thought incredulously. The sunlight streamed in through the branches and fell upon her porcelain face, making them glow. Her naturally pink, lush lips were parted slightly, making him gulp. He watched as the colour of her face turned a darker shade of pink than it already was. His eyes traveled down her soft cheekbones, down her long slender neck and to her clasped hands. They returned back up to her sparkling orbs of forest green. They were wide and beautiful with a childlike innocence and he found himself reflected in them. He saw her get up quickly and bow, greeting him in a soft voice that he barely heard. Moistening his dry lips, he regained his stoic pose and replied "Ohayo hime. I hope you slept well. I apologize for leaving you last night." His voice was a bit stricter than usual, to cover up his earlier speechlessness.

Sakura winced slightly at his slightly cold tone. She shook her head. "It's alright Ooji-sama. I didn't mind. In fact, I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior last night. I was just so tired. I thought you might be angry with me. Please forgive me."

Syaoran suppressed a smile. She sounded like a child, so soft and innocent. "There's no need to apologize." He said. "I was not the least bit offended. So there's no need to worry over it." He looked back at the castle. "I think it's almost time for breakfast. I suggest you go ahead."

Sakura looked at him. "Aren't you coming Ooji-sama?" she asked.

Syaoran looked back, ignoring the pull in his heart when he heard her concern. "As you can see, I'm still not in a very presentable mode." Sakura blushed again and he smirked. "You go ahead hime. I'll be there in five minutes. And in case you don't know, the dining room is the third from the Grand Hall." He added.

Sakura nodded and walked past him. She felt his eyes on her back and her cheeks heated up, thinking of the mysterious amber gems and the deep husky voice of her husband. She hurried back to the castle, silently thankful that Tomoyo and Meiling were not there to see her red face.

Syaoran looked at his wife make her way back, her long hair swinging behind her. Once she was out of sight, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was still in a half-trance state, finding it hard to believe that such a beautiful young woman was his wife. Her soft voice still echoed in his ears, her beautiful face imprinted in his mind. He sighed again before turning around and making his way to the castle.

From behind the bushes came two female giggles, one of them whispering a soft 'kawai', and a manly chuckle.

* * *

The breakfast table at Li castle was more crowded than usual, what with the addition of the Kinomoto family and extra Lis. Yelan looked up from her seat at the table and smiled. The usually quite breakfast session was now filled with chatter and laughter creating a lively atmosphere. The Queen's eyes fell upon the five vacant chairs and her smile faltered a bit. _'What's taking them so long?'_ she thought. The door opened in answer to her question and Sakura entered the room.

"Ah Sakura-chan there you are. We were wondering what happened to you." Fanren smiled.

"Yeah we thought you would be snoring away in you bed as usual." Touya said in his usual cocky manner.

Sakura bowed apologetically, not before sending a glare at her brother. "Sumimasen. I was in the gardens and I didn't notice the time. I hope I'm not too late."

"No of course not dear." Yelan assured her, smiling. "In fact, the others have not shown up yet. I thought Tomoyo was with you too?"

"She was, but then Eriol-san and Meiling-chan told her that Ooji-sama's sisters wanted to see her." Everyone turned their questioning eyes onto the four Li sisters, who blinked.

"Eh." Sheifa said, confused. "But we didn't…" She was silenced by the eldest with a quick kick to her leg. Blinking back tears of pain, she angrily looked at Fanren who smiled at the unsuspecting crowd.

"Oh yes, we wanted to talk to her about a design that we had in mind. Right girls?" She winked at her identical siblings who got the cue and quickly caught on. "She'll be right down Sakura-hime."

Sakura smiled. "Ok Fanren-san. But please don't call me hime. I'd rather just be called Sakura."

"Why don't we begin then?" Luang asked. "I think Eriol and the two girls will take some time, though I wonder what they are up to. Please take your seat Sakura-san." He smiled at Sakura as she sat.

"But Syaoran isn't here yet." Fuutie said, feeding little Ryo off her spoon. "He's never usually late for breakfast."

Sakura interrupted softly. "Ano, I met Ooji-sama in the gardens. He said that he'll be down shortly as he needed to change." Immediately the group's attention focused on her.

"Oh! You met Syaoran?" Feimei asked, grinning.

Sakura blushed under the combined attention and simply nodded her head.

Yukito, however, looked confused. "But Sakura-chan, I thought you two must have seen each other last night. You were in the same room ne?"

"Iie, Ooji-sama spent the night in his study because he had some work to do."

"What!" Touya exclaimed. "You mean that brat left you all alone in his room?!"

Fujitaka frowned. "Touya watch your language!"

Yelan interjected. "No Fujitaka, Touya-kun is right. Xiao Lang shouldn't have said that. I will ask him to apologize to the princess immediately."

"But he already did Yelan-sama." Sakura said. "He apologized to me in the gardens today."

By this time the Li sisters had wide Cheshire-cat like grins on their faces. "Ah this is interesting. Syaoran actually apologized without Mother asking him to." Fanren said and the four did their signature giggle.

The door opened suddenly, silencing the group, and Syaoran appeared, adorned in casual yet glistening golden brown hakama and looking quite regal, though his hair still gave the look as before. "Ohayo." He said and sat in his chair opposite Sakura. "Sorry I'm late."

"Ohayo Xiao Lang." Yelan said. "And what's this I hear about you spending your night in the study? Is that how you treat your wife on your wedding night?"

Sakura protested softly. "Iie Yelan-sama, it's alright—

"I had some work to do." Syaoran cut her off, never taking his eyes off his food. "I couldn't keep it aside. Besides I already apologized to her."

Touya scowled. "You brat! I knew that marrying my kaijuu off to you was a bad idea!"

Syaoran glared back. "Well it's too late now isn't it?" Kaho and Yukito had to maintain a good pressure on Touya to stop him lunging at the young prince.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan said sharply. "I will not have this kind of behavior towards our new family. Apologize!"

"Gomen." Syaoran muttered darkly.

"The same goes for you too Touya!" Fujitaka frowned at his elder son, who cowered under the glare and muttered a "Gomen." Fujitaka then turned to Syaoran and smiled. "Syaoran-kun, I understand that you have a lot of work but please do take care of your health too. It's not good for a young man like you to spend sleepless nights working."

Syaoran looked at his father-in-law and inclined his neck. "Hai Kinomoto-sama, gomen."

"Ah there's no need to apologize." Fujitaka waved his hand. "And please, Kinomoto sounds too formal. You can call me Fujitaka." He smiled. Syaoran returned it with a polite one. "Hai Fujitaka-sama."

"Well now that that's settled, can we eat? I don't know how long I can content myself by watching Mei Hua wolf down her food." Luang said, causing everyone, except Syaoran and Touya who still looked sour, to laugh.

"But where's Eriol and Meiling?" Syaoran asked, suddenly noticing the absence of his cousins. "And Tomoyo-san is not here as well." He caught Sakura's eye and almost smiled when she immediately bowed her head, blushing bright.

"Who knows? They'll be here soon." Cheng said. "It's their own fault if they are late. Come on, let's dig in. Ittadakimasu!" But before he could dip his chopsticks into his rice, the door swung open again, revealing Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo, all looking disheveled and slightly muddy, with leaves in their hair.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-san and Eriol-san!" Sakura exclaimed, running towards her exhausted friends. "What happened? You look awful!"

Eriol smiled sheepishly, wiping the dust off his glass. "We were in the gardens trying to gather some flowers when all three of us got caught in a bush." Well atleast most of it was true. "Sorry to keep you all waiting."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the trio. "Was it a cherry-blossom flower?" he asked.

"What are you saying Xiao Lang? Cherry blossoms don't grow on bushes." Yelan said.

"I know that." Syaoran said, his eyes still on the guilty trio. Everyone looked at him, clearly confused but the other three understood what he meant and they cowered under his glare.

Sakura broke the ice first. "Well why don't you guys have some food? You can wash off later." She smiled her usual smile at them.

"That would be a great idea. I'm starving anyway." Meiling said and plopped down. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and the two were off in their own world. The only sounds in the room were that made by the crockery as the group ate happily.

"Ah." Tai said, putting his chopstick down. "That was a good meal. Courtesy of the Li chefs."

Fujitaka laughed. "I couldn't agree more."

A servant entered the room with a letter in hand and bowed. "Sumimasen. There is a letter for Princess Sakura." He said.

"For me?" Sakura frowned. "Who could it be?" She took the letter and smiled a 'thanks' at him, upon which the young boy blushed and retreated in a hurry. Flipping it over, she noticed the name 'Tanaka Kenichi' written over.

"Tanaka Kenichi." Tomoyo read from over her shoulder. "Hey it's from Kenichi-kun!"

Sakura blushed slightly, mostly out of embarrassment, as she looked at the Queen. Yelan smiled kindly at her. "You may be excused Sakura, I'm sure you need your privacy. Convey our regards to Tanaka-kun when you write back."

Sakura beamed at her mother-in-law's understanding. She stood up and bowed. "Hai Yelan-sama. Arigatou." She quickly exited the room.

Eriol looked at Syaoran, who was gazing at the spot where Sakura had been. He nudged his cousin with his elbow.

"What?" Syaoran snapped irately.

"I should be asking that." Eriol said. "You spaced out a little back there."

"Are you alright Syaoran?" Meiling asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Syaoran said.

"Maybe it could be the presence of a certain letter." Eriol smirked teasingly.

Syaoran glared at his cousin as he stood up. "I'll see you later in my room Hirigazawa. We have to discuss about those 'poking your nose into other people's business' rules again." Eriol chuckled nervously.

"Xiao Lang, you haven't finished your food yet." Yelan called out to her son who was already at the door.

"I'm done. Thanks for the meal. I'll be in my study if you need me." Saying so, the young prince exited the room.

Touya looked at his wife, who was chewing her food slowly and smiling slightly at the door through which Syaoran just left. He knew that smile and it meant that she was contemplating something. He nudged her and asked "What is it?"

Kaho snapped back to the present and smiled at her frowning husband. "It's nothing."

Touya was unconvinced but knew that if she didn't want to tell yet, then he would have to wait, though that didn't erase his frown as he resumed his eating.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and gazed at the letter clutched in her hand. She felt bad for leaving the breakfast table so abruptly, but she also wanted to know what Kenichi had written. Although it was only one day since she had last seen him, she missed him very much. She opened the letter and began to read.

_My beloved cherry-blossom_

_I know it has only been a day since we last met, but I felt that I should write to you, since this is probably the only way we can correspond now. Neji was asked to go out for an errand and that's how he was able to deliver this letter. I hope you did not face a hard time there because of it._

_How are you my dear Sakura? You're a married woman now ne? Somehow this doesn't bother me, because I always felt that you only belonged to me. Oh how I wish to see you, my sweet princess. How is your stay in the Li castle? Are they treating well? Is that Li prince giving you a hard time? If so, I'll have his head, prince or not! He better take care of my woman till I get her back!_

_I cannot write much now because I'm needed in the training arena. We are recruiting new soldiers today and I have to supervise. So I'm ending this here. Do write back ok? If you have any trouble just let me know. I'll whisk you away from there. I'll be waiting._

_And don't forget…_

_I love you._

_Tanaka Kenichi._

Sakura sighed happily as she folded up the letter. Kenichi was always so caring and concerned about her, one of his best qualities. Although he seemed tough and macho, he had a real soft gentlemanly side, which made him a 'ladies' heartthrob'. But his universe centered around her and her alone. She smiled. If they could still keep in touch through these letters then staying here wouldn't be so bad. She sighed contently and lay down on her bed, eyes closed. "Kenichi-kun." She whispered softly.

But instead of the warm, sparkling blue orbs that she got accustomed with, piercing molten amber swam through her vision. Her eyes snapped open, her heart beat wildly within its cage. She placed her hand on her burning cheek as she tried to calm the erratically beating organ. _'Why?' _her mind screamed. _'Why did I suddenly think of him? I was thinking about Kenichi-kun, wasn't I?'_ She tried closing her eyes again, yet still she only saw those piercing eyes, eyes that were forever carved in her mind. She shook her head and decided that it was because she had seen him only today and that too so abruptly. "That's right Sakura." She said to herself. "You're thinking too much. You met him only today, after such a long suspense. So it's natural to think about your husband. There's nothing special about his eyes. They're just…just…different and unique and…mysterious. That's it!"

'_Are you sure?' _a voice in her head, sounding so much like Tomoyo, asked. _'Is that all you feel? Don't you find them to be piercing and so deep that you feel like you're drowning in them?'_

"No I don't." Sakura said to herself. But the Tomoyo-like voice continued. _'What about his hair? Didn't you wish that you could run your fingers through it? Or his deep husky voice that sends shivers down your spine every time he speaks?'_

"Iie, I don't feel anything." Sakura protested weakly though she knew better.

'_Oh?' _The voice taunted. _'Then what about when you see his face, his finely chiseled cheekbones or fit tanned body? Don't you wish to—_

"Aah! Stop!" The brightly blushing princess clamped her hands over her ears. "That's enough Sakura. Snap back to the present! You have a letter to write." And thus, ignoring all further thought about her drop-dead gorgeous husband and cursing the Tomoyo-in-her-head, she sat down to write her letter to her one true love, for now, Kenichi.

* * *

Syaoran clamped the large accounting book shut and rubbed his tired eyes. He had missed out on the revenue section last night and was once again burdened with tons of books and paperwork. Although he could have Eriol or someone else check them, he felt that he should go through them too. This was his kingdom after all. Someday he'll get the responsibility to run it and he wanted to be prepared in all aspects when that time comes.

He looked out the window, towards the gardens. The weather was pleasant, with a few clouds dotting the sky, though there was a little too much sunshine. The Kinomotos would be leaving by noon and he'll have to go see them off. It's a good thing Tomoyo was staying, she could keep the princess company. And Meiling will have some ladies to gossip with too. Eriol had suggested the five of them go to the marketplace with Chiharu and Yamazaki, so that Sakura and Tomoyo could do a little bit of sightseeing and shopping. Syaoran's sisters also wanted to go but since their husbands were going out, they had to stay behind to take care of their kids(something that Syaoran was happy about). Yelan had already agreed to their plan but Syaoran didn't think he could make it. If he did not finish the paperwork soon he would have to stay there the whole night. Which would mean another night of sacrificed sleep. And that would mean another night of leaving his wife alone.

His thoughts wandered off to the emerald-eyed beauty and the letter that she had received during breakfast. Although he hated to admit it, Eriol was right. That letter had caused a certain drift in his emotions, though he didn't know why. Probably because it disrupted the mood of his breakfast…yeah, that's it!

'_Is that so? Somehow I feel otherwise.' _Eriol's voice floated through his head.

Syaoran frowned. "Meaning?" he asked himself.

The Eriol-like voice in his head continued. _'Meaning that you were jealous.'_

"That's ridiculous." Syaoran snorted. "Why would I be jealous over something like that?"

'_Because you don't like the idea of that knight sending sweet love letters to your wife. Its quite obvious isn't it?'_

"I don't care about them. He's her lover so it's natural for him to write to her. It's not like I didn't know about this. I never felt bad about it before."

'_Ah, but that was before you met her, before you saw how incredibly mesmerizing she is.'_

"What difference does it make now?" The young prince scowled.

'_It makes all the difference now. Because now you know what those eyes look like. Wide and innocent with an ethereal beauty. Those soft pink lips that would drive any man up the wall. That beautiful, musical voice filled with concern. Those small, dainty hands that looked like they were made of cherry blossoms, so silky smooth. That silky hair that swung back and forth, curling slightly at the bottom. That bright smile that would warm up even the dreariest of days. And above all, that blush that painted itself across her face whenever she caught your eye. I can think of a million naughty things that ran through your mind when you saw that.' _The Eriol-in-his-head chuckled.

Syaoran growled and rubbed his eyes again. "That's not true. Those things never went through my mind. Stop putting things in Eriol!"

_The voice snickered. 'But I'm not Eriol. I'm your conscience who just happens to have your cousin's voice.'_

"That's enough. I've got enough stuff on my plate. Damn that Hirigazawa! I knew that spending too much time with him would have its side-effects." He went back to his work, ignoring the way his thoughts went back to that letter again.

* * *

From inside Meiling's room, Eriol and Tomoyo suddenly sneezed together.

"Bless you." Meiling said, handing them both tissues. "What was that all of a sudden? You two aren't coming down with something, are you?" she asked concerned.

"I don't think so." Tomoyo said as Eriol rubbed his nose. "Maybe somebody's thinking about us."

"Hmmm well whoever it is, I hope they're not thinking anything nasty." He went back to his book while the other two resumed their work of designing Sakura's new dress.

* * *

Kenichi wiped his sweaty brow as he made his way back to his quarters. The training had been intense. King Hyuuga had decided to increase the army's strength not just by adding more soldiers to it. Kenichi and the other generals had to stand under the scorching sun to examine the new additions, though it was a lot better than what the recruits had to do. Fighting under the heavy rays of the sun was really tiring and he had asked them to rest until evening, where upon they would proceed with the remainder of the test.

As he rounded a corner he saw someone standing in the shadows, apparently waiting for someone. "Who's there?" he called out and Neji stepped out from the dark.

"It's me Tanaka-senpai. I was waiting for you but since there was too much sun I decided to wait in the shade." He gave his senior a lop-sided smile.

Kenichi returned it. "You could have waited in my room Neji. Anyway, what is it?"

"Well I delivered the letter. But I couldn't meet Sakura-hime. I had to give it to a servant." Neji said.

Kenichi's eyes flashed sadly but regained their usual warmth, though it did not escape Neji's notice. "It's fine. I'm sure she would have received it. Would you go there again this evening to see if she has the reply? I hope it won't be of much trouble to you."

"Of course I can! Anything to help you and Sakura-hime."

Kenichi smiled gratefully. "Thank you Neji. You better get back now." He resumed his walk but stopped when Neji called out.

"I don't understand." The younger knight said. "You are suffering so much senpai, yet you act like its nothing. And Sakura-hime is now forced to be someone else's wife, though she belongs to you. How can you stay so cheerful even though I'm sure you're tearing inside?"

Kenichi's eyes softened and he gave his sub-ordinate a sad smile. "There's nothing I can do about if Neji. What has happened has happened. I and Sakura can only wait now." When Neji still looked down he continued. "You shouldn't worry about all this. Things will turn out fine. Go back to your room and rest. I'll need you later." He walked off to his room.

Neji stared at the place where his senpai had stood and clutched his fist into a tight ball. _'It's not fair'_ he thought as he headed back. _'It's not fair at all. Sakura-hime and senpai love each other so much. It's not fair to tear them apart like this. I don't like seeing senpai so sad. I must do something to help.'_

He walked into his room, brows furrowed and eyes gleaming with an unknown determination. "I must do something." He muttered to himself before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now guys. Hope you liked it. See you next chappie, though I wonder when that will be. (big grin). Ciao.

Oh yeah, about that purple button below, do press it and leave a review. You'll get your just rewards for that soon, mes amis. Ja :)

* * *


End file.
